Theodore Nott
by Snapou Black
Summary: On dit qu'un chat est doté de sept vies ; Nous autres, êtres humains, n'en avons qu'une seule. Que l'on soit moldu, cracmol ou sorcier : nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne. Le sang et les capacités n'y changeront rien.
1. Les Nott

_Bonjouuuur,_

Ca fait déjà un bout de temps que j'y songeais et c'est désormais chose faite (enfin... commencée, mais c'est déjà bien !) : je réécris totalement ma fiction "Theodore Nott". Elle ne me plaisait plus (bel euphémisme), que ce soit au niveau de l'écriture, du style et tout ça qu'au niveau de l'orthographe, de la grammaire et de la conjugaison qui laissaient... hum... vraiment à désirer, faut dire les choses comme elles sont. En cinq ans (voire un peu plus) j'ai légèrement eu le temps de changer, d'évoluer après tout. Non ?

Donc voilà ! C'est un nouveau Theodore qui arrive. Les anciennes parties ont été supprimé de mon profil ff (ça fait un bout de temps n'empêche) et ne sont dispo' que sur mon kazeo global (bah oui puisque la réécriture est un tel chantier qu'elle aura son propre kazeo... et qu'elle l'a déjà en fait). Les liens sont sur mon profil.

Globalement, l'histoire sera la même. Les grandes lignes ne seront pas bouleversées ! C'est surtout des éléments à ajouter (des pages et des pages d'éléments à ajouter en fait), des personnages à ajouter, des détails à faire apparaître pour annoncer la suite. Les caractères seront un peu moins lisse, je vais m'attarder un peu plus sur les relations entre Theodore et les autres (pas de noms héhéhé.)... fin bon...

C'est plus de 550 pages openoffice qu'il me faut revoir.

C'est 7 tomes d'Harry Potter qu'il me faut relire.

C'est le Quidditch à travers les âges, les animaux fantastiques et les contes de Beedle le barde qu'il faut se remettre en tête.

C'est énormément de temps qu'il me faut... et j'espère l'avoir !

Pour finir : il est évident que rien n'est à moi. Les sortilèges, les lieux, les personnages (même pas Theodore !) je ne possède rien du tout... même pas une mèche de cheveux pouvant me permettre de faire des trucs bizarre avec (enfin je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire avec une mèche de cheveux m'enfin !).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les Nott**

* * *

Le temps passe de manière inéluctable. Des années peuvent s'écouler sans qu'on ait même simplement eu le temps de les voir débuter ; des décennies s'achèvent dans le plus grand silence ; des siècles se terminent sans que personne n'en remarque rien... et les choses changent, et le monde évolue, et rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Ce que vous connaissiez et connaissez disparaît et tout réapprendre, tout redécouvrir est alors nécessaire.

Ce qui était n'est pas forcément ce qui sera. Ça l'est même rarement à cause de ces constants changement qui font que notre monde est ce qu'il est.

Les forces passées s'épuisent. Les monstres d'antan disparaissent et finissent par ne plus qu'exister à travers un tas d'ossements, quelques découvertes et extrapolations faites par quelques chercheurs et savants du monde... et dans les rêves de millions d'enfants ne se connaissant pas. Entre leur apogée et leur mort se trouve cet inévitable déclin.

De millions d'individus sur la planète ils ne deviennent plus que centaines, dizaines... et le temps passe... et les traces s'effacent.

.

Il était autrefois si simple de trouver une famille de sorciers ! Où que vous alliez, vous aviez la possibilité de croiser la route de l'une d'entre elle. Il fût un temps où ces personnes dotés de pouvoirs magiques étaient nombreuses ! Si nombreuses même que chaque ville, chaque village -aussi petit et insignifiant puisse-t-il paraître aux yeux des autres- côtoyait un de ces groupe qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Tout le monde, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, paysans, bourgeois, seigneurs ou même ecclésiastiques étaient susceptibles d'avoir d'étranges voisins. Anormalement attirés par les hiboux, prêtant une attention toute particulière à un simple balai, dissimulant un étrange bout de bois taillé voire sculpté dans leur manche -voire leur bottine pour les plus aisés d'entre eux-. Pour peu que l'on sache ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de soi : il était difficile de ne rien voir.

Durant des siècles ceux-ci furent simplement considérés comme marginaux. Quoiqu'un peu étrange, ils ne représentaient pas le moindre danger... pas plus que quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais de grands bouleversements arrivent, les mentalités évoluent avec et croyances comme superstitions s'en retrouvent profondément changées. Ces différences commencèrent à inquiéter. Ces différences commencèrent même à faire paniquer voisins et amis.

La peur engendre la haine et il arrive que la mort puisse s'y substituer.

De grandes chasses aux sorcières commencèrent à se faire à travers le monde. D'immenses bûchers furent montés sur les places des villages et l'on y faisait mourir toute personne censément coupable de sorcellerie. Démons d'un autre temps, vendus et créatures du diable : ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus. Un nombre incalculable d'innocent périt après avoir été injustement accusé d'avoir signé un quelconque pacte avec le dieu cornu. Quelques sorciers furent également tués, eux-aussi accusés d'avoir utilisé quelque incantation, d'avoir tué un riche notable ou même d'avoir saccagé les récoltes et provoqué la famine.

Quel prix eut-il fallu payer afin de récupérer un semblant de vie tranquille ?

A la fin du dix-septième siècles, après de décennies de massacres où il avait fallu apprendre à vivre avec cette peur constante : les survivants de cette tuerie décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps pour eux, pour nous, de disparaître. Se cacher, vivre reclus, faire oublier jusqu'à leur simple existence devint leur objectif premier. L'objectif premier de toute une population.

Que ceux qui n'étaient pas dotés de pouvoirs oublient jusqu'à leur existence pure et simple. S'ils n'étaient plus, s'ils n'existaient plus ailleurs que dans leur imaginaire : alors il en serait fini des persécutions.

.

- En fait... c'est pas intéressant ce que tu racontes, fit remarquer un jeune garçon d'un ton badin. Graham m'avait déjà raconté tout ça le mois dernier et il le faisait mieux que toi en plus. T'es nul.

- Si Graham était si bien il ne fallait pas le faire renvoyer, Theodore, soupira l'adulte en déposant son parchemin sur un coin de table avant d'observer le sorcier assit face à lui. Graham n'est plus là parce que tu l'as fait partir, à présent c'est moi qui te fais cours et.

Theodore était en train de se balancer sur les deux pieds arrière de son siège. Sa main gauche, celle dont il ne se servait pas pour tenir sa plume et ainsi gribouiller dans les coins de ses parchemins, se tenait sur le rebord de la table afin qu'il ne bascule pas en arrière. A voir le petit sourire qui était en train d'apparaître sur le visage angélique de son élève : une réflexion était à craindre.

- Pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant, répéta-t-il dans le seul but de satisfaire l'enfant. C'est moi qui te fais cours, que tu dois écouter et à qui tu dois obéir. Donc : tais-toi, assied-toi correctement sur ta chaise et écoute.

- Hun hun, refusa Theodore en secouant la tête d'un air faussement embêté et haussant les épaules. C'est l'argent de _mon_ père qui te sert de salaire ; il s'agit donc de _mon_ héritage donc d'une certaine manière de _mon_ argent donc tu es _mon_ employé et tu es... viré pour ton incompétence et pour d'autres raisons que je ne prendrais pas la peine d'énoncer.

Toujours affalé de son air nonchalant sur sa chaise, le jeune garçon était fier de sa dernière réplique qui avait eu l'effet d'une bonne douche froide pour le malheureux petit homme qui lui servait d'enseignant. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs rien pour s'en cacher ! Son visage, comme très souvent, parlait pour lui, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres était moqueur au possible, de ses yeux se dégageaient également cette lueur qui n'était là qu'en présence d'un de ses précepteurs... et que l'enfant sentait qu'il était près du but.

- Theodore... ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi et tu le sais.

- Les choses fonctionnent comme je l'entends.

- Pas toujours, insista le sorcier averti.

Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, il avait tout l'air d'un vieillard aux yeux du petit brun qui n'avait alors pas encore fêté ses neuf ans. Plutôt petit, il ne devait guère faire plus d'une demi-tête que l'enfant face à lui. D'ores et déjà ses cheveux commençaient à blanchir, voire même à tomber au niveau du haut du crâne. Le visage exagérément marqué par les rides Ector Thriluxe avait souvent droit à des moqueries enfantines au sujet de son physique. Il avait beau être plus jeune que Theophile Nott, le père de Theodore, rien n'y faisait.

Puis... ce n'était pas comme si Theophile lui-même n'était pas classé dans la catégorie "vieux croûtons" aux yeux de son fils unique.

- Honnêtement, je me demande quand même pourquoi mon père t'a embauché, reprit le plus jeune. Tu n'es pas intéressant, tu passes ton temps à te répéter ou à redire ce que d'autres ont dit avant toi et en moins bien qui plus est ! Tu fumes toujours, tu sens mauvais et en plus... en plus tu es tout petit. Et j'aime pas les gens petits comme toi et toi en particulier.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être honnête ni même de m'aimer mais d'écouter ce que je dis... et le retenir. Contente-toi de ça, ça sera déjà bien.

Alors que le sourire de Theodore réapparaissait, Ector recommença à se tendre et à s'agiter. Il était en position de force, il était celui qui réclamait le silence et qui donnait des punitions... théoriquement. En pratique il avait bien envie d'envoyer expressément un hibou de démission au père du gamin puis de partir sans demander son reste. Theophile l'avait bien mit en garde mais il avait encore été loin du compte ! Theodore arrivait à jouer avec les nerfs de son interlocuteur avec un talent bien à lui.

Il n'insultait personne. Il n'usait d'aucunes grossièretés quelle qu'elle fût. Il n'était pas méchant ni violent. Il parvenait, néanmoins, à titiller les nerfs du sorcier face à lui et à lui faire comprendre que, du haut de ses presque neuf ans, il était capable d'avoir ce qu'il souhaite quand il le souhaite en un claquement de doigts... ou presque.

- Je retiens, sourit justement l'enfant. J'ai même tellement bien retenu ce que tu as raconté que je me suis posé une... question, dirons-nous. Je peux te la poser ou bien je dois attendre mon prochain précepteur qui sera, je l'espère, plus compétent que toi. Même si, entre nous, il n'aura quand même pas grand mérite.

.

Le vieil homme n'était pas serein et même Theodore l'avait vu. Il s'imaginait déjà le pire, redoutait la remarque que s'apprêtait à lui faire l'enfant. En quelques semaines à peine : Ector en était déjà arrivé à ce stade... à se méfier de tout ce qui pourrait quitter la bouche du plus petit. Loin d'être un imbécile, le brun savait pointer avec précision les incohérences qui avaient le malheur de se glisser dans son flux de paroles, relever une erreur de prononciation ou de conjugaison. Il savait... et savait utiliser ses connaissances à son avantage.

Si Ector avait su dans quoi il s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds : nuls doutes qu'il aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant d'accepter l'alléchante offre qu'était en train de lui faire Theophile. il aurait dû se douter -bon sang oui il aurait dû s'en douter- qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ! Il connaissait le vieux Nott depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que sa proposition était bien trop belle pour être honnête.

Thriluxe n'avait pas su, ou n'avait pas suffisamment su, dans quel guêpier il s'apprêtait à mettre les pieds. Avec un talent certain, Theophile l'avait manipulé. Les bons mots au bon moment et la réponse attendue finissait forcément par se faire entendre. "Tu sais, Theodore n'a que dix ans... il n'est encore qu'un enfant, Ector. Puis il ressemble tellement à sa mère... elle aurait aimé que tu sois là, près de lui, quand moi je ne peux répondre présent". Comme si Theophile pouvait prononcer pareils mots tout en les pensant !

De Theodore, Ector n'en avait retenu que l'âge : dix ans... et même ça s'était avéré être une mauvaise information puisqu'il n'allait que sur ses neuf ans. Il n'y avait rien à craindre de l'enfant qui n'était, justement, qu'un enfant !

A voir sa bouille d'ange : on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. En découvrant son grand sourire : on se surprenait à rapidement baisser la garde... pour amèrement le regretter par la suite. L'air fragile et inoffensif de Theodore n'était que ça... un air.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il eu autant de sorciers morts brûlés vifs ? Ils ne connaissaient pas le sortilège de Gèle-Flamme ou alors ton incompétence est telle que tu as, en plus d'avoir oublié de me parler de cette manière d'avoir la vie sauve en se jouant des moldus... oublié de dire que les moldus, justement, n'étaient pas si bêtes qu'ils en avaient l'air et qu'ils avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous tuer ?

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Ector passa une main sur son crâne tout en détournant le visage en direction de la fenêtre. S'il restait ici plus longtemps, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne soit plus atteint par une simple et légère calvitie mais parce quelque chose de bien plus visible et nettement moins facile à dissimuler.

- Theodore, souffla-t-il sans daigner le regarder et préférant observer l'extérieur. Peux-tu t'asseoir correctement sur cette maudite chaise et consentir à enfin me laisser reprendre mon cours ?

- Puis-je d'abord avoir ma réponse ? Insista l'enfant un sourcil haussé, moqueur. Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé du sortilège de Gèle-Flamme... et pourquoi ne pas dire que certains sorciers étaient noyés, décapités ou je sais pas moi mais... tués autrement.

Las de tout ça, de ces questions, de cet acharnement qu'il ne méritait pas : Ector se contenta d'un bref signe de main pour faire comprendre à Theodore qu'il avait l'autorisation de se lever et quitter la pièce afin de faire une pause. L'interruption risquait de durer un certain temps d'ailleurs ce qui ne serait pas pour déplaire au brun.

Déjà debout, une main sur la poignée Theodore n'était, étrangement, pas encore sorti. Il laissa s'écouler quelques minutes, juste assez pour qu'Ector ne finisse par le croire tout de même bien loin, pour reprendre la parole.

- Je te laisse le choix. Il n'est pas trop tard pour démissionner, tu sais... mais si tu ne le fais pas, il faut que tu saches que l'issue sera la même... puisque tu ne seras quand même plus ici.

- Je t'ai autorisé à partir, Theodore. Que te faut-il te plus ?

- Tu m'as autorisé à partir, acquiesça malicieusement l'enfant. Je n'y ais pas été obligé, ni contraint, ni rien... autorisé. J'ai eu le choix.

.

La journée durant, Ector eut l'étonnant plaisir de ne pas avoir Theodore dans les jambes. Alors qu'en temps normal l'enfant était toujours en train de lui tourner autour, regardant ce qu'il faisait, analysant chaque petit geste et la moindre action afin de pouvoir lui poser mille et une questions à la seconde. Il n'oubliait pas non plus d'attendre le moment où le moindre petit faux pas serait commis par son précepteur afin de le noter dans un coin de sa mémoire et s'en servir pour plus tard. Cette fois-ci : il n'en fût rien.

Le jeune Nott avait dû juger plus intéressant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Trop occupé qu'il était à jouer à un quelconque jeu qu'appréciait un enfant de son âge, il n'avait pas vu que l'heure du déjeuner était amplement passée et si Dips avait eu le malheur de venir le chercher afin qu'il passe à table... le garçon avait dû congédier son elfe de maison en bonne et due forme.

Theodore pouvait tout aussi bien être en train de faire exploser ses miniatures des balais emblématique du dix-neuvième et du vingtième siècle contre la porte de son armoire... qu'être occupé à faire exploser son lit en une multitude de petits morceaux, à tester plusieurs mélanges douteux créés à l'aide de son kit de potions ou bien même être en train de repeindre sa chambre. Le bleu ayant pu, soudainement, ne plus convenir au capricieux fils de Theophile.

- Le café Dips, ordonna une voix sèche dans le hall du manoir. Theodore !

Telle une fusée, celui dont on venait de prononcer le prénom dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta de courir juste en face de son père. On aurait aisément pu croire que l'enfant était resté en haut des marches, debout et aux aguets, afin d'être prêt à descendre sitôt l'appel de son père.

Lorsque Theophile ne rentrait pas trop tard, il procédait toujours de la même manière. Dans un premier temps il appelait son elfe afin de lui réclamer thé, café ou whisky puis demandait à son fils unique de descendre afin de profiter un peu de lui avant qu'il aille se coucher.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea le vieil homme, surprit de le voir réagir de manière aussi excessive _-il était bien trop habitué à devoir réitérer son appel afin de convaincre son boudeur de fils de descendre-_. Que me vaut pareil déploiement d'énergie ? Tu n'as pas profité du beau temps pour jouer dehors ?

- Me laisse plus, supplia le petit brun, la larme à l'œil. S'il-te-plaît.

Sourcils froncés, Theophile avait tout son attention de focalisée sur la frêle silhouette qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait, semblait-il, pas remarqué l'arrivée d'Ector qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisé sur le torse, à attendre la suite.

C'était triste à dire et à penser mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que Thriluxe connaisse mieux Theodore que son propre père. Pauvre enfant, se dirait presque Ector. Alors que Theophile, qui rentrait tout juste d'une journée au ministère probablement éreintante et pénible au possible, était étonné par l'inhabituel comportement de son fils et souhaitait vivement en connaître les origines... celui qui, au contraire, avait passé les dernières semaines à essayer de faire cours à ce même petit sorcier, à vainement essayer de le confronter à quelques limites quelles qu'elles furent n'attendait qu'une seule chose : voir quel mauvais coup avait encore préparé l'enfant.

Il y avait d'ailleurs fort à penser que le dindon de la farce qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux n'était autre que sa propre personne.

Plein d'hésitations et gauche dans ses gestes : Theophile leva une main qu'il alla presque instantanément poser sur le haut du crâne du garçonnet toujours face à lui, et ce avec une étonnante douceur. Theodore ressemblait tellement à sa mère ! Attendri par l'air si innocent de son fils, et déjà un peu plus sur de lui, Theophile amena ce dernier contre lui et le serra. Stupéfait, les bras ballants : le petit sorcier se laissa faire.

Il s'était attendu à bien des réactions de la part de son père ; s'était imaginé devoir répondre à toutes sortes de questions diverses et variées. Il n'avait, cependant, pas envisagé celle-ci. Ou peut-être que si... mais qu'il l'avait rapidement écarté du tableau des possibilités.

- Ça se passe mal avec Ector ? Interrogea doucement Nott senior.

L'enfant hocha positivement la tête. Il alla même jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans le cou de son père. Au vu des derniers gestes de l'adulte, Ector considérait ce geste comme plutôt malin. Comme beaucoup de choses que pouvait faire Theodore.

- Je veux que Graham revienne, chouina-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas possible ça, mon grand, murmura Theophile en lui frottant le dos. Il n'est plus... disponible pour te tenir compagnie et te faire cours.

L'enfant s'éloigna et regarda son père dans les yeux. La lèvre tremblotante, il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, se faisant passer pour plus fragile qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il savait quelles étaient ses potentielles faiblesses et n'hésitait pas à en user et en abuser pour en faire une force.

Toujours présent, simplement spectateur de cette triste scène, Ector ne pouvait qu'attendre l'instant fatal où Theophile se tournerait vers lui et lui demanderait des comptes.

- Theodore ? Insista le vieil homme.

- Je veux Graham, répéta l'autre d'une toute petite voix. Ou même quelqu'un d'autre mais pas Ector... il est méchant et il fait mal cours.

- Ector ? S'étonna franchement Theophile.

- En plus il dit plein de choses sur les moldus et c'est pas vrai puisque c'est pas ce que toi tu racontes.

Derrière eux, bouche-bée : Thriluxe écoutait les mots qui quittaient les lèvres du plus jeune des Nott. Le garçon débitait ses phrases avec une facilité des plus déconcertante ! Qu'il soit en train de gâcher une amitié vieille de plusieurs décennies, être sur le point d'injustement faire perdre son emploi à quelqu'un, modifier la vérité afin qu'elle soit celle qu'il voulait qu'elle soit ne paraissait pas déranger l'enfant une seule seconde.

Et probablement n'était-ce pas le cas.

Néanmoins, à cet instant, contrairement à ce que pouvait craindre Ector : Theophile n'était pas convaincu. Même s'il s'était laissé avoir par les grands yeux, la petite moue et l'air fragile de Theodore : il connaissait tout de même suffisamment le petit démon qui était son fils pour ne pas le croire sur parole et ne pas se dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un énième caprice. L'événement qui le convainquit de congédier Thriluxe n'était pas encore arrivé mais ne saurait trop plus tarder !

Sans le moindre signe avant coureur : Theodore s'écroula dans les bras de son père. Il ne répondait pas aux appels, n'opposait aucune résistance et semblait ne pas sentir les petites gifles qu'il recevait sur les joues. Le petit brun ne daigna rouvrir les yeux qu'après de nombreux appels paniqués de son père qui avait eu le temps de le transporter jusqu'au salon pour l'y allonger.

- Est-ce la première fois que ça se produit ? Demanda, paniqué, Theophile en caressant le front de Theodore. Ector ! Est-ce que c'est...

- Oui, assura l'homme avant de se rétracter. Non... Je. Je pense que oui mais je ne saurais l'affirmer.

* * *

Même si j'ai relu plusieurs fois : il n'est pas impossible que des fautes aient fait de la résistance, se soient cachées... et que, donc, soient toujours présentes ! Si tel est le cas, il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me le faire savoir. De même si une incohérence, une bourde énoooorme (par exemple : deux fois le même paragraphe) ou que sais-je encore se glisse dans le chapitre.

Je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine (voire toutes les deux semaines). Si, par hasard, il arriverait que ça ne soit pas possible : j'essaierais de prévenir en avance (dossiers à rendre, examens etc.)

Voilà voilà !

Donc à... dimanche ?


	2. Un nouveau venu

_Salut salut,_

Merci beaucoup pour les premiers avis concernant cette réécriture. Ca fait plaisir de retrouver des pseudos connus tout comme des inconnus !  
La version initiale vous est peut-être totalement inconnue... et c'est pas plus mal. Ceci-dit, si vous souhaitez pouvoir faire un comparatif entre les deux (ce que je ne saurais que trop vous déconseiller) c'est toujours disponible sur mon kazeo.

Sachez autrement qu'il est possible de retrouver les fiches personnages sur kazeo (mais l'autre, celui qui ne concerne que cette fic et pas celui qui englobe l'intégralité de ce que j'ai pu écrire).  
Des passages bonus seront également mis en ligne là-bas ainsi qu'un résumé de chaque personnage (quand il y aura de quoi raconter évidemment).

Les liens kazeo, twitter etc sont disponibles sur mon profil.

Sinon : voici le second chapitre... et contrairement à ce que j'ai pu dire la semaine prochaine je pense que les publications seront plus toutes les deux semaines que toutes les semaines (mais bon, c'est qu'indicatif évidemment...)

_Pour finir : il est évident que rien n'est à moi. Les sortilèges, les lieux, les personnages (même pas Theodore !) je ne possède rien du tout... même pas une mèche de cheveux pouvant me permettre de faire des trucs bizarre avec (enfin je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire avec une mèche de cheveux m'enfin !)._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau venu**

* * *

Au cours des quelques jours qui avaient suivis la petite scène que Theodore avait prit grand plaisir à jouer à son père dans le hall, l'enfant avait eu l'immense plaisir -et surprise- de voir son père rentrer tous les soirs. La grosse différence résidait surtout dans le fait que Theophile réapparaissait au manoir à une heure plus que correcte. Ils avaient ainsi donc l'occasion de pleinement profiter de la présence de l'autre et les deux Nott semblaient apprécier ce changement plus qu'aucun autre.

C'était plus fort que lui mais Theophile ne pouvait se sortir du crâne l'inopinée de Theodore. Il n'avait détecté aucun signe avant coureur et même après avoir regardé ses souvenirs dans une des pensines du ministère... avait continué à n'en voir aucun. Bien entendu, ceci ne faisait que davantage l'inquiéter.

Sans cesses, les pires scénarios tournoyaient dans son esprit, ne lui laissant pas le moindre instant de répits. Les seuls moments où Theophile parvenait à enfin respirer, se sentir bien et ne pas s'inquiéter était lorsqu'il s'était assuré que son fils allait bien et qu'il n'avait rien. Il lui fallait obligatoirement voir le petit brun de ses propres yeux pour y croire.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il serait immédiatement averti au moindre problème touchant Theodore... rien n'y faisait.

- Theodore, je suis rentré.

Cela faisait longtemps que l'enfant n'avait plus eu autant d'occasions pour profiter de son père. Trop longtemps même. il n'était pas impossible que ça puisse se compter en mois voire même en années.

Theophile avait toujours une bonne excuse pour expliquer son retard ou son absence pure et simple. Il y avait toujours un dossier à boucler de toute urgence compte tenu que la bande d'incapable qu'il avait à sa charge était tout bonnement incapable de les remplir correctement... ou alors une réunion de dernière minute à laquelle il se devait d'assister... ou encore même un repas d'affaire qui lui était totalement sorti de la tête ! Theodore n'écoutait même plus les excuses à force, pas plus qu'il n'y croyait.

Pourtant, à présent, tous les soirs, en plus d'arriver à une heure convenable, Theophile appelant son fils était la première chose que l'on entendait après le claquement de porte. Contrairement à avant, le vieil homme n'avait plus à réitérer son appel dans la mesure où il avait aussitôt le plaisir d'entendre les pas précipités du brun qui venait à sa rencontre. Theodore commençait par traverser le couloir du premier étage -où se trouvait sa chambre- au pas de course avant de se mettre à dévaler les escaliers tout aussi rapidement.

- Tu devrais davantage te couvrir, sourit Theophile en réceptionnant le plus petit qui arrivait avec un simple tee-shirt sur les épaules. Ta tenue me semble bien légère vu la saison.

- Ector me l'a déjà dit, grogna l'enfant, les mains dans les poches, souriant à son paternel. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'a aucune autorité...

Le vieil homme voulu dissimuler son amusement mais échoua lamentablement. Au vu du grand sourire qu'arborait à présent Theodore, il était plutôt évident que son visage l'avait trahis.

L'enfant se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne quittant pas son père des yeux. C'était comme s'il avait peur que l'homme disparaisse soudainement pour une raison indéterminée mais trop longue.

- Il arrive qu'Ector ait raison, tu sais...

- Ça ne doit pas arriver souvent alors, marmonna Theodore, tout de même suffisamment fort pour que les vieilles oreilles de Theophile l'entendent.

- Tu lui dois le respect, Theodore, fût-il réprimandé.

Le plus petit, pourtant, leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par cette réponse qui n'était pas celle qu'il avait attendu. Après avoir gratifié son géniteur d'un immense sourire, fin content qu'il soit présent, Theodore fit demi-tour afin de regagner sa chambre au pas de course.

Il était heureux de voir aussi souvent son père, de pouvoir enfin échanger davantage avec lui qu'un simple "bonjour, bonne nuit" et d'avoir semblait-il attiré un minimum son attention. Idiot serait celui qui affirmerait le contraire ! Cependant, Theodore demeurait un enfant et restait bien plus intéressé par son kit de potions qui lui permettait de faire comme les grands -en moins dangereux ceci-dit- que par un vieil homme qui sentait l'alcool, le tabac ou le café.

.

Au beau milieu de sa montée, pourtant, l'enfant s'arrêta net. Sa main gauche alla fermement serrer la rambarde tandis que son autre main se portait à sa tête. De là où Theophile était, debout dans l'entrée, il le vit légèrement vaciller. Le père voyait déjà l'inévitable chute arriver.

Sans longtemps hésiter, le plus âgé des Nott se précipita afin de rattraper le frêle garçon qui n'était pas encore tombé -ce qui ne saurait tarder. Mieux valait éviter que le pire se produise et que Theodore se blesse inutilement. Serrant son fils contre lui, Theophile ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il détaillait le petit brun sous toutes les coutures, le sondant de son mieux, cherchant à voir quel était le problème.

Les grands yeux verts du sorcier en herbe étaient plantés dans ceux marrons de son père. L'enfant s'accrochait à la robe noir de l'homme de toutes ses forces, tremblants légèrement. Son regard laissait Theophile penser que le petit n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer... et certainement pas pourquoi cette expression Ô combien inquiète se trouvait de nouveau sur ce visage ridé.

- Papa, gémit piteusement Theodore.

- Est-ce que ces moments de, ces pertes de connaissance sont fréquentes ? Lui demanda Theophile, le plus froidement possible afin que sa peur ne soit pas trop visible. Réponds-moi sincèrement, s'il-te-plaît. Il ne faut pas que tu hésites à m'en parler, surtout.

- Je. Je ne pense pas, murmura l'autre, perdu. Parfois je... Je suis fatigué.

Le vieil homme ne releva pas l'hésitation de son unique enfant. Il baisa le front du petit, soulagé que celui-ci n'ait rien de grave même s'il continuait à s'interroger. Sans le moindre mal, Theophile souleva Theodore afin de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. La tête brune se posa contre lui, lui faisant alors pleinement prendre conscience qu'il y avait forcément un détail qui lui échappait. Restait à savoir lequel.

Ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Theodore alors qu'un petit sorcier était en train de somnoler dans vos bras était loin d'être chose facile, Theophile pourrait le confirmer ! Se retenir d'insulter la poignée qui ne voulait pas correctement se tourner n'était pas une mince affaire. Quand enfin ce fût réalisé, et bien que la situation et l'envie ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment, Nott senior sourit brièvement en constatant qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Les années passaient. Theodore grandissait à vu d'œil, sans sa mère et même sans son père. Les précepteurs défilaient au manoir -l'enfant y veillant bien-. Mais cette pièce demeurait, quand à elle, fidèle à ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

La disposition des meubles était restée inchangée depuis qu'Amy elle-même avait décidé de l'agencement de cette chambre. La peinture, les cadres, le grand tapis vert au pied du lit : Theophile reconnaissait tout ce que sa femme avait pu choisir pour leur premier -et unique- fils il y avait de cela une éternité ! C'était d'autant plus vrai que Theodore avait toujours eu cette étrange habitude -pour un enfant de son âge- de ne jamais rien laisser traîner et de tout remettre à son exacte place. Que ce soit son lit qu'il refaisait consciencieusement tous les matins avant que Dips ait eu le temps de s'en charger, que la multitude de balais miniatures soigneusement posés sur le bord de sa fenêtre, que les petites fioles qu'il avait lui-même concocté qui trônaient fièrement sur son bureau... que tout le reste.

- Dips t'apportera ton repas si tu ne te sens pas mieux, chuchota Theophile après avoir bordé son fils.

Assit sur le bord du lit de ce dernier, le vieux Nott était en train de caresser distraitement la tignasse emmêlée que l'enfant avait sur le crâne. Presque entièrement dissimulé sous ses couvertures, on donnerait facilement une paire d'années de moins à Theodore que ce qu'il avait réellement tant il paraissait petit et fragile en cet instant.

- Je veux bien que tu manges dans ta chambre aujourd'hui, reprit-il, voyant que le petit allait contester. Je ne veux pas que tu te lèves si tu ne te sens pas mieux, d'accord mon grand ?

Theodore ne répondit pas à l'aide de mots, se contentant de positivement hocher la tête.

- Je repasserais tout à l'heure.

- Papa, l'arrêta le plus jeune en voyant l'adulte sur le point de partir. C'est pas grave si tu ne rentres pas demain, tu sais. Tu es souvent rentré tôt ces derniers jours et... c'est bien mais je sais que tu as ton travail, tes réunions et tout ça et... faut pas que tu prennes du retard sinon je te verrais encore moins et je ne veux pas te voir encore moins, tu vois.

Theophile fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi on était en train de lui parler. Pourquoi Theodore pensait-il qu'il ne rentrerait pas le lendemain à cause d'une quelconque réunion ?

- Je n'ai rien de prévu pour demain, Theodore, le rassura-t-il. Je serais là pour manger avec toi au soir.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le sais pas que tu n'en auras pas, chuchota le petit en se tournant dans son lit.

.

Seul dans la même affreuse petite pièce dans laquelle il était invité à aller se faire enfermer tous les matins dans le seul but de suivre l'enseignement Ô combien ennuyeux -en plus d'être des plus mal dispensé- d'Ector Thriluxe : Theodore attendait. Il aurait pu examiner chacun des éléments présent en ces lieux ; le cadre situé juste au dessus du bureau qu'occuperait son précepteur, la plante dans un coin qui tristement cherchait le soleil, ou même encore l'affreux papier peint légèrement jaunie par le temps que son père n'était pas décidé à changer. Il y avait quantité de choses qui auraient pu attirer l'œil de l'enfant et l'occuper. Mais non, pour passer le temps, Theodore n'avait rien trouvé de plus judicieux à faire que se balancer sur sa chaise et de contempler le plafond. A le voir ainsi tourné, n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'un élément du plus grand intérêt se trouvait accroché là-haut... mais à tord.

Le petit homme qui avait été chargé de poursuivre l'éducation de Theodore se permettait d'être en retard alors qu'il se trouvait sur un siège éjectable qui ne devait rien avoir de confortable. Savoir que son emploi est en danger aurait dû, en toute logique, le pousser à être irréprochable, telles étaient les pensées du jeune Nott. Après un bref coup d'œil sur la petite montre posée devant lui, l'enfant remarqua que cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes déjà qu'Ector aurait dû entrer dans cette pièce, poser ses notes sur la table qui faisait office de bureau et commencer à parler de son assommante voix tout en empestant les lieux.

Ce n'était pas que Theodore soit en train de s'inquiéter. Tout au contraire même ! Plus Ector serait en retard et moins l'enfant aurait à le voir et supporter sa présence. De plus, la question "pourquoi s'en faire" pouvait se poser ; le jeune Nott savait qu'il pourrait rester seul jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas soit là, et ce sans être réellement importuné par cette solitude imposée.

Après tout, seul, ne l'était-il pas constamment ?

.

Trop occupé qu'était Theodore à rêvasser, il faillit ne pas se rendre compte que l'on venait d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci fût claquée, volontairement ou non, ayant le mérite de faire grimacer l'enfant. Il faillit, également, ne pas remarquer qu'une personne qui lui était totalement étrangère était en train de prendre possession des lieux.

Il faillit. Seulement.

Ce n'était pas Ector Thriluxe qui venait d'apparaître, telle fût la première remarque que se fit l'enfant en apercevant l'homme. Ce n'était pas non plus Theophile qui, en plus d'être son père et d'être bien plus vieux que cet intrus, était parti au ministère depuis bien longtemps déjà. Cette personne : Theodore était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu au manoir avant ce jour et de cela il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Tout en dévisageant le jeune homme sans la moindre intention de se faire discret, l'enfant fronça les sourcils. Pas bien âgé, l'inconnu ne devait pas avoir dépassé de beaucoup la vingtaine d'année -s'il l'avait tout bonnement dépassé- ce qui changeait radicalement des autres personnes qui avaient pu entrer dans cette pièce. Ses cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules poussaient Theodore à s'interroger sur l'état mental de son père au moment où il avait décidé de l'embaucher... s'il s'agissait bien du remplaçant d'Ector, ce qui n'était pas encore tout à fait certain.

Cet homme, qui n'avait pas encore daigné se présenter, étalait d'ores et déjà ses affaires sur son bureau. Plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins étaient empilés d'une manière plus que douteuse tandis qu'une plume se posait près du pot d'encre qu'il venait de déboucher. Sans avoir à se poser longtemps la question, Theodore décida qu'il était plus grand qu'Ector mais bien plus petit que Theophile -qui, contrairement au petit homme en retard, était bien grand-. En plus d'être mal rasé et d'avoir d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, la chemise que le jeune individu avait sur le dos était mal boutonnée et sa robe de sorcier devait avoir au moins une taille de trop. Parmi tout ça, ce qui déplaisait le plus au petit Nott, c'était cet air de suffisance qui se dégageait déjà de l'intrus

- Si les chaises ont quatre pieds, ce n'est pas pour le côté esthétique de la chose, lança une voix moqueuse à l'adresse de Theodore. Alors assied-toi correctement, ouvre ton encre, prend ta plume et écoute.

L'enfant fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. DU regard, il défiait l'homme qui avait eu la folie de venir le déranger afin de lui donner quelques ordres à exécuter. C'est qu'en plus il espérait être écouté, l'âne ! Fort peu désireux de céder face à cette demande : Theodore fit sa tête de mule et continua à ne mettre sa chaise que sur deux pieds.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea le plus petit en hachant ses mots afin d'avoir l'air le plus autoritaire possible.

- Ta baby-sitter.

Le petit Nott n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les yeux ronds, bouche bée suite à cette réponse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre -et certainement pas de la part d'un total inconnu-, Theodore était scandalisé. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton et encore moins pour se moquer aussi ouvertement !

- Qui êtes-vous, vraiment ? Insista-t-il froidement.

- Dire que ton père t'avait vanté comme un garçon intelligent... tes questions ne vont vraiment pas dans son sens, constata l'intrus, amusé. C'est dommage... j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec les imbéciles.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, tiqua le premier.

Le nouvel arrivant s'était déplacé jusqu'à la fenêtre. Tourné vers l'extérieur, admirant la vue qu'il pouvait avoir depuis cette pièce -et qui, sommes toute, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire-, l'homme n'oubliait pas de surveiller Theodore du coin de l'œil

- Mes questions sont légitimes, ajouta Nott, sur de lui. Je ne vous connais pas... or vous vous trouvez actuellement chez moi.

- Si tu parlais un peu moins et m'écoutais un peu plus : tu pourrais déjà avoir tes réponses, Theodore, grinça-t-on à son adresse. Ce qui ne fait que me confirmer que tu es, effectivement, un imbécile.

- Je suis chez moi, siffla le brun en fusillant son aîné du regard. C'est moi qui parle, c'est moi qui décide.

Le plus grand se détourna de son point de vu. Contempler les quelques arbres du parc et les feuilles s'agitant au grès du vent devenait vite une activité peu distrayante, surtout lorsqu'on avait la chance d'avoir un petit Theodore à portée de voix. En quelques enjambées, il traversa la moitié de la pièce afin d'aller s'appuyer sur la table du désagréable enfant. Les deux mains posées sur la surface de bois, impeccable et sans le moindre gribouillis d'ennuis, l'homme planta son regard dans celui du petit et fronça les sourcils.

- Il le faudra bien pourtant, dit l'inconnu se redressant aussi rapidement qu'il ne s'était abaissé. Si tu souhaites savoir qui je suis, il me faudra parler...

- J'aimerais aussi savoir comment vous êtes entrés ainsi que pourquoi, rappelle la brun, méprisant. Avez-vous déjà oublié ?

- Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de t'asseoir correctement sur cette chaise, répliqua le premier, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

De tous les précepteurs qui avaient défilé devant Theodore, celui qui était actuellement présent était le seul ayant réussit l'exploit de mettre si rapidement en rogne l'enfant. En règle général, les hommes que Theophile engageaient n'osaient pas -ou très peu- aller contre l'avis du petit brun. Ils essayaient mais abandonnaient rapidement. Ector, par exemple, aurait déjà baissé les armes depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cet inconnu ne soit pas la nouvelle trouvaille de vieil homme.

Dans le seul but de poursuivre sa provocation et de montrer qu'il était celui qui commandait entre ces murs : Theodore se mit à davantage se balancer sur sa chaise. L'air satisfait, il fixait l'inconnu droit dans les yeux. L'invitation à réagir était évidente... et l'homme n'osa pas la refuser.

On ne reprendra probablement plus le jeune Nott en train de défier un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pas avant d'avoir vu quel était son caractère, ses aptitudes en magie et surtout : où se trouvaient ses limites. Sans que Theodore n'ait vu le coup venir, les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise disparurent. La chute fût inévitable, de même que sa tête cognant le sol.

- James Paterson, ton nouveau précepteur qui entre par les portes, daigna enfin se présenter le plus âgé des deux sorciers, debout aux côtés de Theodore vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien. Voilà qui devrait répondre à tes questions et, peut-être, t'aider à t'asseoir comme il faut à présent.

- Aoutch, mon dos, gémit l'enfant en grimaçant et s'éloignant rapidement de ce James. Je vais le dire à mon père !

- Et je t'invite à tenir parole.

.

Theodore n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de montrer à ce Paterson de quoi il était capable. Il lui faudrait prouver que ça ne serait pas lui, un total étranger, qui fixerait les règles en ces lieux. James avait peut-être gagné une manche mais il était encore loin d'avoir remporté la partie ! Le dos douloureux cependant, le brun avait cessé de se balancer sur la chaise où il venait de reprendre place. Il faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour avoir un visage le plus fermé possible pour que James ne voit pas que la chute provoqué avait eu l'effet désirer. Ne surtout pas donner satisfaction au jeune homme installé en face de lui aidait Theodore à tenir.

Les parchemins que James avait posé su son bureau en arrivant s'y trouvaient toujours, ils n'étaient toujours pas tombé. Paterson ne paraissait pas décidé à tout de suite allait les chercher. Avant de commencer à faire cours, le jeune homme souhaitait mettre les choses au clair.

Theophile l'avait prévenu de bien des choses. Selon le vieil homme, Theodore serait un petit démon caché qui n'hésiterait pas à user et abuser de son air fragile et sans défense pour faire régner le chaos partout autour de lui. Évidemment, James avait de suite pensé que le vieil homme exagérait ! Le sorcier dont ils étaient en train de parler n'avait que huit ans. Comment aurait-il pu être aussi diabolique et intenable ? Le plus âgé de la vieille famille Nott avait continué à parler, s'attardant cette fois davantage sur la demi-douzaine de sorciers que le petit avait déjà réussi à faire partir.

- Je suis James Paterson, reprit l'inconnu souriant, tentant une approche différente. Ton père a su, j'ignore par quel biais, que je comptais revenir vivre en Angleterre et m'a proposé de m'occuper de toi quelques temps. Je comptais refuser mais il a su se montrer... persuasif en me parlant de toi. Je sais de quoi tu es capable alors que toi, de ton côté, tu ignores tout de moi. Ça me donne un sacré avantage, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire et quand le faire pour réussir à vous faire partir alors que vous... vous avez besoin d'aide pour réussir à mâter un gosse de mon âge ? Se moqua Theodore. J'ai huit ans, vous en avez combien ? C'est désolant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les doigts de James tapotaient en rythme sur le bureau de Theodore tandis que l'enfant parlait. Nullement troublé par les mots du petit Nott, Paterson parut même heureux de les entendre, comme s'il les avait toujours attendu.

- D'après lui je serais capable de te "mâter" comme tu dis. Je peux faire de toi un gamin calme et obéissant.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, annonça l'enfant, insolent, et abandonnant le vouvoiement d'usage. Tu n'es pas le premier à penser en être capable, tu sais ? Les autres aussi l'ont cru... et pourtant tu es là donc bon : ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

- J'y parviendrais, assura Paterson. Je ne suis pas les autres.

Theodore aurait apprécié que son père le mette au courant de l'arrivée de James. Il s'était attendu à voir apparaître un petit homme gêné d'être en retard et à qui il pouvait faire faire ce qu'il voulait -même si Ector n'était pas forcément toujours conscient de ça- et à la place qu'avait-il eu ? Un sorcier deux fois plus jeune que Thriluxe, qui n'hésitait pas à le faire tomber de sa chaise afin d'obtenir gain de cause et qui semblait plus déterminé qu'aucun autre avant lui. Oui, Theodore aurait aimé être mit au courant par Theophile... la veille au soir, par exemple.

Le vieux Nott venait de lancer une sorte de défi à sa progéniture et l'enfant était prêt à le relever.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour que tu m'aimes, pas même pour que tu m'apprécies un peu.

- Heureusement.

- Je suis ici pour te faire cours tous les matins, reprit James, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Et essayer de...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, l'interrompit une fois de plus le petit Nott. Je sais lire, je peux me faire cours tout seul. Entendu ?

- Quand je parle tu te tais, Theodore, claqua Paterson. Tu ne m'interromps pas et si tu souhaites dire quelque chose, d'intelligent s'entend, tu attends que j'ai terminé de parler puis tu demandes l'autorisation. De plus : tu ne me tutoies pas mais tu peux m'appeler James pour l'instant.

- Je t'appellerais comme je veux, Paterson, répondit le brun.

Le rictus moqueur sur le visage de son aîné n'alerta pas l'enfant... ce fût même à peine si Theodore le remarqua.

.

Un parchemin en main, James avait commencé une leçon qui devait intéresser Theodore vu qu'il demeurait étrangement silencieux et notait consciencieusement tout ce qu'il disait. L'homme faisait des allées et venues dans toute la pièce, tout incapable qu'il était de rester en place alors qu'il parlait. Régulièrement, il jetait de petits en diagonales vers l'enfant, vérifiant qu'il avait toujours toute son attention.

Ce calme, bien qu'il soit arrivé à point nommé, l'intriguait au plus haut point. A ses yeux, ça avait presque était trop simple. Quelques mots, un rappel à l'ordre et une petite chute et c'était tout ? Il suffisait de si peu pour que le démon se calme ? Bien sur que non !

Le démon dormait ; le démon attendait que le simple mortel baisse sa garde ; le démon attendait le meilleur moment pour frapper.

- Tu partiras, murmura Theodore sans raisons apparentes après avoir posé sa plume sur le bord de son encrier. Tout le monde part toujours de toutes façons.

Étonné que ce soit pour dire ceci que l'enfant ait rouvert al bouche après son si long silence, James s'interrompit. Il ré-enroula prestement son parchemin remplit de notes qui ne lui servaient à rien dans la mesure où il ne leur jetait pas le moindre coup d'œil Paterson resta à quelques mètres du petit Nott, le regardant, attendant de voir s'il ajoutait quelque chose ou si la parole était désormais sienne.

- Peut-être parce que tu fais tout pour que ça arrive, hasarda le jeune adulte. Theodore...

Le visage de l'enfant se referma instantanément. Ce fût si rapide et tellement visible que James se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter. Se serait-il montré trop dur cette fois ? Après tout, il était vrai que Theodore n'avait rien dit de mal et n'avait peut-être pas entièrement mérité qu'il lui parle ainsi.

- Theodore ? Tout va bien ?

- Je fais tout pour que ça arrive ? Répéta le petit brun en tournant la tête vers lui, l'air réellement affecté. C'est... c'est pas vrai !

Sans demander son reste, le plus jeune se releva brusquement. Tant pis si sa chaise tombait au passage ! Tant qu'il n'était pas assis dessus, ça lui importait peu. En courant, il quitta la pièce afin d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre où il se barricada avant d'aller se cacher sous son lit.

James, lui, était resté immobile. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une larme qu'il avait cru voir couler le long de la joue de l'enfant ou si ce n'était qu'une invention de son imagination.

- C'est pas gagné, soupira-t-il en quittant la pièce à son tour sans reprendre son matériel. Dips !

.

Le soir même, c'est en étant assis dans la cuisine face à James -et sans Theophile qui avait eu une réunion au dernier moment- que Theodore décida de reprendre le combat là où il l'avait laissé le matin même. Lancés dans un duel de regards, aucuns des deux jeunes sorciers n'accordait le moindre regard au plat que l'elfe de maison avait apporté voilà déjà plusieurs minutes de ça.

- Tu vas manger ces lasagnes, assura l'aîné d'un air qui ne laissait place à aucun refus.

- Non, je n'aime pas ça, trancha l'enfant, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je veux autre chose.

- Tu aimes ça, répliqua James, las de devoir se battre. Alors tu vas manger ou aller te coucher immédiatement.

Le regard planté dans celui de son précepteur, les lèvres pincées, Theodore secoua la tête de droite à gauche, s'obstinant à refuser ce plat. L'inconvénient majeur lorsque deux personnes s'affrontent et aucune n'est du genre à facilement céder : c'est que le duel qui s'en suit peut durer très longtemps.

- Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout. Je veux autre chose.

- Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas. Si tu aimes : alors tu manges. Si tu n'aimes pas : tu fais un effort et tu manges quand même. Si tu n'en fais aucun, je n'en ferais pas non plus et je t'envoie dans ta chambre sans manger. Mais sache que si je fais ça, alors tu n'auras rien avant demain matin et que demander à Dips de me désobéir serait pure perte de temps et d'énergie.

Le jeune Nott jaugeait son aîné. Il jouait avec les limites de James afin de savoir où elles se trouvaient. S'il arrivait à savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller : alors s'en servir pour le faire partir deviendrait de l'ordre du possible ! Jusqu'à présent, cette manière de fonctionner avait toujours fait ses preuves et il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour que les choses changent à ce point.

- Dips m'obéit. Je suis son maître, toi tu n'es rien. Tu n'es que de passage.

- Je ferais partie de ta vie pendant des années, Theodore, promit James en récupérant l'assiette propre pour aller la ranger. Tu peux me déclarer la guerre si ça t'enchante mais sache que tu t'engagerais dans un combat perdu d'avance.

- Je gagne toujours mes combats.

Toujours debout, James se retourna et posa ses mains sur le plan de travail. Observant l'enfant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

- Moi de même.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai eu beau relire, il n'est pas impossible que des coquilles soient toujurs présentes (des lettres manquantes ; des mots doublés ; des horreurs grammaticales...) si vous en voyez n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer ! Fin... comme pour le premier chapitre quoi.

Bonne journée ; bonne semaine ; à bientôt !  
SB


	3. Conversation nocturne

Salut salut,

Le chapitre arrive avec quelques heures d'avances mais la raison est fort simple : une fois le chapitre posté je suis plus motivée pour continuer d'écrire (je m'agace moi-même le plus souvent). De nouveau merci pour vos avis (pour les review anonyme j'y répond sur kazeo - Theodore Nott -_voir lien sur profi_l-)

Les liens des fiches personnages (attention elles contiennent quelques informations futures et inconnues pour ceux n'ayant jamais lus la première version), les chapitres (parfois les chapitres suivants), les bonus etc se trouvent aussi sur le Kazeo - Theodore Nott disponible sur mon profil en compagnie du kazeo général et du reste.

Je vais éviter de dire quand seront les publications puisque je passe ma vie à me contredire. Le premier chapitre j'annonçais toutes les semaines, le second toutes les deux semaines et là il arrive après seulement une semaine donc bon... vraiment : une ou deux semaine le plus souvent (après comme c'est le début de l'année et que les 3/4 de mes profs ne sont pas là ou autre ça doit aussi jouer sur la fréquence des chapitres)

* * *

_Pour finir : il est évident que rien n'est à moi. Les sortilèges, les lieux, les personnages (même pas Theodore !) je ne possède rien du tout... même pas une mèche de cheveux pouvant me permettre de faire des trucs bizarre avec (enfin je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire avec une mèche de cheveux m'enfin !)._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Conversation nocturne**

* * *

Quelques jours avaient eu beau passer depuis l'arrivée surprise de James chez les Nott mais rien n'avait changé pour autant. Les miracles n'arrivent pas si rapidement en même temps ! Tandis que l'un s'évertuait à faire tourner l'autre en bourrique, lui désobéissant encore et encore, faisant son possible pour lui faire comprendre qu'aussi jeune soit-il : il était celui qui fixait les règles et non celui qui devait les suivre... l'autre prenait également un malin plaisir à le ramener sur terre et lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

James et Theodore étaient si différents.. mais tellement semblables également.

En train de fixer l'enfant, Paterson demeurait stupéfait par la question qui venait de lui être posé. Alors que le petit brun donnait l'impression d'être perdu dans ses rêveries et de n'avoir rien suivi de la leçon qu'il était en train de faire, forcé était-il d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Theodore avait cette capacité à le surprendre, tant par les mots que par les actes, et permettait au jeune adulte de tenir le coup. De vouloir tenir le coup même.

James n'avait pas le mérite de pouvoir se vanter haut et fort de bien connaître le père Nott, et c'était d'autant plus vrai au sujet d'Amy qu'il n'avait guère dû rencontrer plus de deux fois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ceci-dit, il était persuadé que c'était bien le digne fils de ses parents qui se trouvait face à lui. Sous ce visage angélique comme celui de sa défunte mère se tenait, tapis dans l'ombre, un redoutable serpent prêt à mordre, à injecter son venin mortel à la première occasion, prêt à répandre horreur et désolation. Theodore était un démon mais un démon incroyablement fragile et avec d'innombrables faiblesses.

Ces grands yeux verts, si expressifs, sur ce visage pâle et anormalement triste pour un sorcier de son âge étaient l'une des choses qui mettaient le plus mal à l'aise James. Il était étrange de se dire que cette face, qui donnait envie à Paterson de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras pour lui promettre monts et merveilles, pour lui assurer que tout irait bien... Étrange, donc, de constater que ce visage triste appartenait au même petit homme qui passait brillamment d'un grand sourire narquois à une petite moue adorable ayant pour seul objectif d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Theophile avait dit à James que Theodore jouerait en premier lieu la carte du petit saint, du fils parfait avant de montrer son véritable visage... ce fût la combinaison inverse à laquelle le jeune sorcier fût pourtant confronté. D'abord insolent et hautain, l'enfant avait sauté, dansé, joué sur la frontière de ce qui lui était permis et ce qui ne l'était pas sans jamais commettre le moindre faux pas. Par la suite il s'était calmé, dieu soit loué, et avait montré une toute autre facette de sa personnalité.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu sais pas, lança innocemment le sorcier en herbe. Je peux attendre un peu tu sais... le suivant saura peut-être, lui.

- Il n'y aura pas de suivants. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas partir.

De son géniteur, en plus de l'ignoble caractère, Theodore avait également hérité de la grande taille de celui-ci. Malgré les quelques centimètres qu'il avait par rapport aux rares enfants de son âge dont il croisait la route, le jeune Nott ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à eux s'ils en venaient aux mains. Trop maigre, trop chétif qu'il était.

Heureusement que James avait été présent lorsque Theodore s'était retrouvé face à Drago Malefoy la veille. Il ne savait comment, et préférait que les choses restent ainsi, les deux enfants s'étaient échangé trois phrases avant d'être sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre... au grand damne de leur père respectif.

Les mimiques faciales que les deux Nott avaient en communs n'étaient que pur mimétisme de la part du plus jeune qui tenait à ressembler à cet homme qu'il admirait tant. Il en était de même pour les quelques tics du langage.

Grande taille, exécrable caractère et mimiques étaient presque les seules choses que les deux générations avec de semblables. Les autres traits du visage étaient presque exclusivement ceux de sa mère.

Restait les cheveux noirs, incoiffables, qu'il tirait, là, d'on ne savait trop qui.

- Ector aurait su m'en dire davantage lui, fit innocemment remarquer Theodore. Il était plus âgé, plus compétent que tout et tout ça quoi.

A présent en train de se balancer sur sa chaise, l'air de rien, l'enfant fixait James. Ouvertement provocateur, il invitait son aîné à répliquer. Il attendait une réponse et savait qu'il en aurait un. Paterson n'étant pas du genre à laisser couler. Restait à savoir quelle carte allait jouer le sorcier nouvellement embauché par Theophile. Opterait-il pour l'habile galipette qui le ferait sortir de ce guêpier ou préférait-il, au contraire, commettre le faux pas que Theodore espérait pour pouvoir se remettre au travail sans plus attendre.

- En règle général ils envoient leur hibou de démission au bureau de mon père. Il le verra plus rapidement que si tu dois attendre qu'il rentre à la maison pour faire autre chose que boire et dormir.

- Je ne partirais pas, Theodore, asséna l'enseignant, agacé. Et par Merlin, assied-toi donc correctement sur cette satané chaise sinon demain tu feras cours debout !

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un petit air boudeur sur le visage, le jeune brun foudroyait le second sorcier. Il lui offrait son regard le plus noir qui n'avait pourtant pas le moindre effet.

- Celui avant toi disait ça aussi, celui d'encore...

- Je sais, le coupa sèchement Paterson. Je sais que ceux qui m'ont précédé le disaient et je sais que le suivant l'affirmera également. Je sais, je connais la chanson à force... Mais écoute-moi bien Theodore : tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu souhaites pas plus que tu ne peux avoir toujours raison. Alors obéis pour une fois !

- Je te déteste, grogna le petit Nott.

Un bref silence suivit cette constatation. James prit le parti de ne pas rebondir dessus, préférant claquer des mains tout en demandant où il en était -pour la forme- avant de reprendre après une grande inspiration. Sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise, Theodore était bien obligé d'accepter les faits : Ector n'était plus là.

Le petit homme, s'il avait été confronté à cette situation, aurait vainement tenté de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Thriluxe aurait voulu récupérer le peu d'autorité qu'il pensait avoir gagné et user des pleins pouvoirs qui normalement étaient siens avant de poursuivre sa leçon d'histoire du monde sorcier. Ector n'aurait fait qu'essayer, James, lui, le faisait.

Tourné vers un tableau noir sur lequel il marquait de temps à autres quelques faits et dates importantes afin d'aider Theodore à prendre en note la leçon : Paterson ne vit pas la chaise de l'enfant basculer vers l'arrière. Il ne le su qu'une fois qu'il fût trop tard et que le mal était fait.

Au sol, le souffle coupé, les yeux ronds et humides : Theodore donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait. D'accord il était tombé mais pourquoi et comment ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois, tenta de plaisanter James en le rejoignant sans précipitations. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon cette fois.

- Pourquoi je l'ai pas vu venir ? Murmura Nott en s'accrochant à James et tentant de retenir ses larmes.

- Le voir venir ? Répéta le premier, sans comprendre.

.

Les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins, d'encre et de plume : James remontait les escaliers à pas de loup. L'obscurité était presque parfaite, les escaliers raides et il ne pouvait même pas assurer ses arrières en se tenant à la rambarde : le jeune homme ne pouvait que croiser les doigts et prier Merlin pour ne pas tomber. Aucun bruit ne devait être fait. Au moindre faux pas de sa part, Theodore pourrait se réveiller.

Si jamais l'enfant ouvrait les yeux et qu'il s'avérait que ce soit le nouveau venu au manoir qui en soit la cause : nuls doutes qu'il en prendrait pour son grade et que toutes les bonnes intentions du monde ne lui suffiraient pas pour se faire pardonner. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas tenter le diable et de passer la nuit enroulé dans une couverture après avoir trouvé une position pas trop inconfortable sur le canapé ?

Étrangement, James ne se faisait que peu de soucis au sujet de Theophile et de son sommeil. Déjà, il doutait fortement que le vieil homme soit rentré cette nuit. Si tel avait été le cas, nuls doutes qu'il l'aurait entendu ! Installé près du hall d'entré, seule sa plume grattant tantôt sur son parchemin tantôt sur ses livres faisait du bruit. De plus, depuis son arrivée, le jeune Paterson n'avait pas souvent vu le père de Theodore rentrer.

Il était arrivé le premier soir alors que minuit avait sonné depuis un bout de temps et que une heure n'allait plus tarder. Étonné de trouver le fils de son défunt ami encore installé dans le salon, auprès du feu, au lieu d'être tranquillement endormi en train de se remettre de ses émotions : l'homme à l'imposante stature avait prit quelques nouvelles. Il avait voulu savoir comment James avait réussi à gérer les premières heures en compagnie de l'enfant, l'avait interrogé au sujet d'éventuelles chutes impromptues de Theodore mais ne s'était guère attardé.

Theodore allait bien.

James était présent.

Il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Après avoir potassé des heures durant sur plusieurs de ses anciens livres d'histoire de la magie ; se brisant le dos à force d'être plié sur son parchemin où il griffonnait quelques mots avant de les raturer et de réécrire exactement les même, cherchant dans sa mémoire des anecdotes susceptibles d'attiser la curiosité de Theodore tout en réfléchissant à un moyen simple mais non moins efficace de le maintenir attentif plus d'une heure : Paterson regagnait enfin sa chambre. Il ne saurait dire exactement combien de temps il venait de passer dans le salon, en compagnie d'une bonne tasse de thé que Dips remplissait systématiquement : mais ça ne devait pas être négligeable. James avait laissé les heures filer.

Lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé dans le vieux siège près du feu, après avoir envoyé Theodore dans la salle de bain avant qu'il aille se coucher, Paterson avait espéré que le marchand de sable vienne rapidement lui rendre visite pour l'aider à plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Une journée en compagnie d'un petit Nott aurait dû être plus efficace que les potions du sommeil qu'il avait coutume d'utiliser... en théorie, en pratique c'était nettement moins évident.

Ce n'était pas faute d'être un gosse crevant et agité. Il fallait toujours courir après lui pour l'empêcher de faire les quatre cents coups ; toujours l'occuper pour qu'il ne décide pas, soudainement, de faire exploser le manoir ; toujours être avec lui, sur son dos, l'étouffant presque, pour s'assurer qu'il ne prépare pas une boule puante -ou autre horreur du genre- qu'il abandonnerait dans on ne sait quel coin. En toute logique, James aurait dû tomber de fatigue une fois l'enfant coucher.

Mais non !

Une fois Theodore à l'étage, dans son lit, tout était trop calme, tout était trop silencieux. Le changement était tellement radical que James, qui avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir, ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux et trouver le repos. Alors il laissait le temps faire son œuvre, ayant décidé de ne plus interférer et forcer les choses à l'aide de potions qui devaient toujours être plus puissantes. Il se contentait à présent d'attendre, patiemment, sagement, que ses paupières se fassent lourdes, que ses membres s'engourdissent, que ses idées se mélangent. Une fois le trio gagnant réuni, il daignait alors songer à regagner sa pièce pour retrouver l'agréable chaleur de ses draps.

Une fois à l'étage, alors qu'il pensait avoir passé l'étape la plus difficile : quelque chose attira l'attention de James. Tout aurait dû être silencieux à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il n'en était pourtant rien. Du bruit, de l'agitation, des chuchotements qui provenaient de la pièce devant laquelle il était en train de passer le poussa fortement à s'arrêter afin de tendre un peu plus l'oreille. Il voulait simplement s'assurer que la fatigue lui jouait des tours.

Paterson n'avait pas mit longtemps à connaître le manoir et les pièces de la vie courante. Il savait sans trop de mal s'orienter et savoir ce qui se cachait derrière -presque- chaque porte. Du moins : il en était capable en plein jour. Au beau milieu de la nuit, il avait un peu plus de mal à se repérer. Uniquement éclairé par les étoiles au dehors, James pu lire ce qui était inscrit sur un petit écriteau, bancal sur son clou, qui avait été installé sur la porte en question. Les soupçons de James se trouvèrent confirmés : il se trouvait bel et bien devant la chambre de Theodore.

Le petit devait, une fois de plus, avoir jugé bon de désobéir. Après avoir fait croire qu'il allait bien sagement obtempérer et suivre à la lettre la liste des choses à faire que lui avait donné oralement James, il s'en était allé gaiement désobéir. James pouvait-il encore se dire étonné par le fait que le petit Nott n'en fasse systématiquement qu'à sa tête ? Assurément pas. Pas en étant honnête et objectif en tout cas.

Theophile l'avait prévenu ! Installé derrière son bureau, bien droit dans son fauteuil alors que James n'avait droit qu'à une chaise des plus inconfortables en plus d'être bancales, avec un air des plus sérieux : le vieil homme l'avait mis en garde. Le nouveau précepteur de Theodore avait su, avant même de débuter, qu'il lui faudrait s'accrocher de toutes ses forces pour réussir à obtenir quoi que ce soit du plus jeune ; Il avait su que ce serait aussi facile que de tenir sur un balai qui était en flamme. Quelques conseils lui avaient été donnés, résultats des précédents désastres. Theophile n'avait pu lui offrir mieux mais James saurait s'en contenter et suivre ces rares conseils bien avisés.

Le petit Nott était peut-être intenable, non, il était assurément intenable, tête de mule et avait fait de la désobéissance une règle fondamentale mais le jeune Paterson ferait de son mieux pour inverser la tendance. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Ce n'était pas tant pour satisfaire le vieil homme qui lui faisait confiance et pour ne pas le décevoir, ce n'était que secondaire après tout ; que pour Theodore lui-même.

James appréciait déjà le gamin. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, lui qui avait si peu de patience et de self-contrôle ; lui qui détestait lorsque les choses ne tournaient pas comme il l'entendait et être prit pour un imbécile. Le caractère du jeune Nott tendait à fortement jouer avec ses nerfs et à lui donner des envies de meurtres : mais c'était également ce qui le rendait aussi attachant.

L'enfant était tellement différent de ce père qu'il ne voyait jamais alors qu'il faisait son possible pour lui être semblable. Désespérément et bien maladroitement : le plus petit essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention d'un vieil homme qui ne le connaissait pratiquement pas -et qu'il ne connaissait pas plus- mais qui, en plus, ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait bien prendre la peine de voir. C'est à dire peu, bien trop peu.

- Theodore, soupira-t-il en ouvrant après avoir déposé son matériel contre le mur. Je t'avais demandé de dormir, non ?

A sa grande surprise, pourtant, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux tirés, rien ne traînait. Theodore n'avait, de toute évidence, pas dû se précipiter dans son lit lorsqu'il avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir, ce qui aurait été la seule raison pouvant le conduire à ne pas tout remettre soigneusement à sa place. C'était une découverte qui avait amusé, autant qu'elle l'avait étonné, James. L'enfant avait une sainte horreur des objets qui n'étaient pas là où ils devaient être et ne laissait rien au hasard. Quelques heures et beaucoup d'observation avait suffit à Paterson pour faire cette constatation.

Non.

Tout était normal cette fois.

Ou presque... puisqu'il avait bel et bien entendu quelque chose.

James avait tiré des conclusions trop hâtives et le déplorait. Pour une fois que Theodore avait décidé d'obéir sans rechigner et sans faire ses habituels petits numéros, Paterson aurait presque préféré que ce soit le cas. Au moins, la cause et l'origine du bruit entendu n'auraient fait aucun doutes et il aurait aisément pu y remédier.

Silencieusement, James s'approcha de l'endroit où était allongé le petit Nott. Il n'avait pas à se demander où il allait mettre les pieds, dans quel champ de bataille il était en train de s'aventurer : rien à craindre à ce propos, fort heureusement !

Theodore était en train de s'agiter, de se battre avec ses draps et quelques sanglots étouffés par le reste parvenaient néanmoins aux oreilles du jeune adulte. Malgré le jeune âge de l'enfant, James n'aurait pas imaginé que le petit Nott soit capable de se mettre dans pareil état pour ce qui ne devait guère être plus qu'un cauchemar.

Il prit place sur le bord du matelas. Doucement, James secoua Theodore par l'épaule afin de le réveiller et l'informer de sa présence.

- Theodore, mon grand, murmura-t-il. Réveille-toi. Tout va bien. Tout va bien... tu es chez toi, dans ta chambre, dans ton lit.

Totalement paniqué, Nott ouvrit les yeux. D'un bond, il se mit en position assise sur son matelas et regarda partout autour de lui. Il semblait être à la recherche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose... ou peut-être même les deux ?

- Ils... James ? Ils... ils étaient là ! Partout. Ils sont partout.

- Viens, sourit l'aîné en le prenant contre lui afin de le porter. On va descendre.

- Monstrueux, horribles, répétait en boucle Theodore en s'accrochant à James de toutes ses forces. Me laisse pas.

.

Malgré ses tentatives répétées, ses -presque- supplications et son envie loin d'être dissimulée : James n'avait pas réussi à reposer Theodore. Tel un petit singe, l'enfant était fermement resté agrippé au cou de son aîné et raffermissait sa prise sitôt l'adulte donnait-il l'impression de vouloir le remettre à terre. Même si ses sanglots s'étaient fait plus faibles et que ses tremblements se soient atténués : Theodore ne paraissait toujours pas être pleinement rassuré. Il continuait à répéter ses bouts de phrases qui n'avaient pas grand sens aux yeux de l'adulte... mais qui devaient en avoir un pour le plus petit.

Prudemment, James avait donc dû redescendre les marches qu'il avait eu tant de mal à gravir. Voilà qui était bien la peine d'avoir fait son possible pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit pouvant réveiller Theodore... si c'était pour aller le secouer et le descendre un instant plus tard. Le sorcier le plus âgé évitait le moindre mouvement brusque et chacun de ses gestes étaient exécutés avec une lenteur extrême. Ne surtout pas tomber, ne surtout pas tomber.

Sa précédente montée lui manquait presque. Elle avait eu beau lui paraître laborieuse avec l'obscurité et ses bras chargé mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'actuelle situation. Theodore aurait été bien plus en sécurité les deux pieds par terre plutôt que dans ses bras.

Fort heureusement, ils arrivèrent tous deux au rez-de-chaussé sans que le moindre incident fâcheux ne se soit produit. A son plus grand ravissement, James finit par installer Theodore sur sa chaise, dans la cuisine. Il le regarda se tourner pour s'adosser contre le mur au lieu du dossier avant de ramener ses jambes contre lui et de les serrer. Toujours tremblant dans son pyjama trop grand, le petit brun paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable que Paterson en avait le cœur serré.

Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, à peine, l'enfant et lui avaient de nouveaux réussi à se disputer pour une broutille. Le premier ayant assuré au cours de l'échange, pouvoir parfaitement s'en sortir seul. Si James avait eu quelques réserves à cet instant, il était désormais convaincu que Theodore faisait erreur.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Aucune réponse. Les yeux dans le vide, Theodore paraissait être partout sauf sur la chaise où il était installé. Physiquement présent mais mentalement... seul Merlin savait où. Pourtant pas plus étonné que ça, James esquissa un petit mouvement du poignet associé à une formule qu'il connaissait avant même d'avoir sa propre baguette. En moins de temps qu'il ne lu en avait fallu pour y penser : l'adulte se retrouva avec une couverture dans les mains.

Sans gestes brusques, il s'approcha de la petite silhouette face à lui. Les pieds sur sa chaise, les jambes collées contre son torse, il était en train de jouer avec ses doigts tout en fixant le vide. Enrouler Theodore dans la petite étoffe ne fût pas une mince affaire : le brun ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche, se contentant de se laisser faire telle une marionnette.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Murmura-t-il finalement.

Paterson soupira. Theodore avait attendu qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et se soit éloigné au profit du plan de travail pour enfin ouvrir la bouche. De là où il se trouvait, James devinait sans mal la position qu'avait adopté l'enfant : la même que précédemment avec, peut-être, la tête tournée dans sa direction.

Pas encore tout à fait familiarisé avec le contenu de chaque armoire, le nouvel arrivant dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver l'ensemble de ce qu'il cherchait. Lorsque Dips n'était plus auprès de lui à couiner qu'il pouvait s'en charger et à lui dire où se trouvait tel ingrédient et tel objet : les choses étaient loin d'être aisées !

Calmer Theodore avant d'essayer de le faire parler pour savoir en quoi consistait le nœud du problème et le libérer de ce cauchemar qui l'effrayait paraissait être primordial. Dans l'état actuel des choses, le petit Nott ne devait pas être capable de lui en dire beaucoup. Quelques silencieuses minutes suffirent. James vint rapidement déposer une tasse fumante devant le petit sorcier de huit ans. Souriant, il le prévint qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu avant d'y toucher.

Il tira ensuite la chaise à côté de Theodore et attendit que celui ne rouvre la bouche pour lui fournir quelques explications. La simple odeur de sa boisson l'avait déjà rassuré, lui prouvant qu'il était bel et bien en sécurité chez lui. Pour l'heure, exception faite de sa petite question qui n'était en rien habituel venait de cette tête de lard, le fils de Theophile n'avait pas décroché un mot. Pas le moindre renseignement, pas la moindre contestation... rien. Rien si ce n'était le calme. Or le calme n'avait jamais été, et ne sera probablement jamais, un grand ami du petit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Paterson, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait absolument rien s'il ne posait pas lui-même les questions. Theodore, tu sais que je suis là pour toi hein mon grand ? Et pas uniquement pour te casser les pieds et te hurler dessus quoi que tu puisses en penser.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, chuchota l'autre, tête baissé, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. C'est pas important de toutes façons et... désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, Theo, sourit le premier.

Un thé en main, James observait attentivement le brun à ses côtés. A cet instant, il paraissait tellement différent de l'enfant à qui il faisait cours depuis près d'une dizaine de jours. Plus calme, plus agréable mais aussi et surtout terriblement plus seul et fragile. C'était un nouveau Theodore qu'il découvrait et il n'était pas certain d'en être heureux. Il n'était pas préparé à en avoir deux. Le premier était déjà suffisamment difficile à maîtriser sans qu'on ne vienne lui ajouter son presque parfait contraire !

- Ça t'arrive souvent ? De faire des cauchemars, précisa-t-il. Les autres précepteurs que tu as eu étaient au courant ? Theodore ?

- Graham m'a réveillé une fois mais... d'habitude... c'est pas aussi effrayant. D'habitude j'arrive à être discret et.

- D'habitude, répéta James à voix basse. Donc c'est fréquent.

Le plus petit hocha négligemment les épaules juste avant de tendre la main dans le but d'attraper cette tasse, visiblement toujours chaude, qui paraissait n'attendre que lui au milieu de la table. Ses doigts ne firent pourtant que l'effleurer. Aussitôt, ses mains retournèrent se cacher sous ses cuisses, lui ayant décidé d'attendre un peu avant de boire ce chocolat. Sous sa chaise, ses pieds se balançaient à présent en même temps que dodelinait sa tête.

- Il. Il y avait des chevaux, commença à expliquer Theodore, surprenant James au passage. D'après des images que j'ai vu dans des livres, j'étais à Poudlard et il y avait des chevaux pour tirer des sortes de calèches. J'ai pas peur des chevaux... pas des vrais chevaux mais là c'était pas des vrais. Ça ne pouvait pas être des vrais. Ils avaient des ailes et... et ils étaient tout noir et squelettique, enfin je sais pas mais ça faisait... bizarre. Un cheval comme ça, ça n'existe pas. Pas dans notre monde normalement.

- Ça dépend lesquels, chuchota James, étonné par ce qu'on venait de lui décrire mais également intrigué.

- Le pire c'était leurs yeux...

Plusieurs détails commençaient à se réunir. Plusieurs événements qui semblaient n'avoir aucun lien entre eux, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient de sens, étaient en train de lui revenir en mémoire. Des phrases dites par Theodore ; les rares questions et inquiétudes que semblait avoir Theophile au sujet de son fils ; les chutes et les moments où le petit brun paraissait être partout sauf là où il se trouvait, comme un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine.

Des connexions étaient en train d'être faites et la seule explication de Theodore avait suffit.

- J'étais debout devant la calèche, reprit le petit Nott. Il y avait un blond que je ne connais pas et... il est venu à côté de moi comme si en fait on se connaissait et qu'on était amis. Lui, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur des pégases diaboliques, ni d'être étonné par leur aspect et leur présence... c'était comme si.

Paterson voyait Theodore froncer les sourcils. Lui aussi devait trouver que son rêve avait un quelque chose de crédible, de plausible, de réalisable... il devait creuser dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une information donnée, trouvée ou lue au sujet de ces créatures.

- Comme s'il ne pouvait pas les voir, termina James à sa place.

Étonné, l'enfant leva les yeux vers son précepteur et hocha positivement la tête. Ce geste, d'apparence fort simple, acheva d'étonner Paterson. D'après les notes données par Theophile : Theodore n'avait étudié encore aucunes créatures magiques aussi spéciales que ne pouvaient l'être des sombrals. Bien évidemment il connaissait les plus courantes comme les elfes de maisons, les licornes et les centaures ; les phénix et les basilics ; les créatures que l'on rencontre dans des livres, dans des contes ou qui fascinent tous les enfants quelle que soit leur époque ou leur classe sociale.

Qui serait intéressé par un sombral, de toutes façons ? Une bête que même les sorciers les plus avertis préfèrent ne pas côtoyer. Une créature qui joue avec la mort, qui pourrait sans mal briser un esprit aussi fragile que celui d'un enfant par sa seule présence.

Le fait que Theodore soit incapable de mettre un nom sur l'animal était suffisamment criant. Si Ector, Graham ou n'importe quel homme l'ayant précédé en avait un jour parlé : James mettrait sa main à couper que Theodore l'aurait retenu... ou au moins su que si, elles existaient.

- On en reparlera demain si tu veux, d'accord ? Proposa James, hésitant. Termine ton chocolat puis retourne te coucher. Si tu as un problème, je dors dans la chambre au fond du couloir ; n'hésite pas à venir me réveiller.

- Merci, marmonna Theodore, fatigué, baillant et se frottant les yeux. Mais je t'aime quand même toujours pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Paterson, rassuré de voir qu'il se sentait déjà un peu mieux et plus serein.

Toujours enroulé dans sa couverture, seule sa tête et sa main droite dépassaient afin de pouvoir rapidement vider la tasse préparée par James un peu plus tôt. Une fois le récipient vide, Theodore se précipita vers la porte pour remonter se coucher.

- Ou peut-être quand même un petit peu, cria-t-il des escaliers.

* * *

Une fois de plus (je vais passer mon temps à le dire -et sans me contredire cette fois-) il n'est pas impossible que plusieurs coquilles soient présentes (lettres, doublons, horreurs grammaticales, maladresses) : si vous en voyez n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer (je ne le prendrais absolument pas mal, bien au contraire !)

Bonne soirée, bonne journée, bonne semaine, à bientôt !

SB


	4. La lettre

Salut salut,

Donc voilà (enfin) ce que je craignais : un chapitre qui n'arrive pas après une semaine mais deux... désolé. Toujours un grand merci pour vos quelques avis (pour les review anonyme j'y répond sur kazeo - Theodore Nott -_voir lien sur profi_l-)

Les liens des fiches personnages (attention elles contiennent quelques informations futures et inconnues pour ceux n'ayant jamais lus la première version), les chapitres (parfois les chapitres suivants), les bonus etc se trouvent aussi sur le Kazeo - Theodore Nott disponible sur mon profil en compagnie du kazeo général et du reste.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera là dans deux semaines mais je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer :)

* * *

_Pour finir : il est évident que rien n'est à moi. Les sortilèges, les lieux, les personnages (même pas Theodore !) je ne possède rien du tout... même pas une mèche de cheveux pouvant me permettre de faire des trucs bizarre avec (enfin je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire avec une mèche de cheveux m'enfin !)._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La lettre**

* * *

De manière plus qu'involontaire, James avait réveillé Theodore. Le jeune homme avait simplement eu en tête de descendre dans le salon afin de travailler un peu avant de devoir sortir le plus jeune du lit... déjà, il s'était imaginé assit en tailleur sur le tapis, une couverture sur les épaules, une tasse de thé fumante à portée de main, réchauffé par le feu de cheminée et entouré de livres, parchemins, plume et encre. Un beau rêve qui ne deviendrait pas réalité en somme.

L'adulte avait dû revoir l'ensemble de ses projets quand, par malheur, une petite et anodine perte d'équilibre lui avait fait lâcher tout ce qu'il avait eu en main. Si les choses s'étaient arrêtées là, Paterson aurait éventuellement pu limiter les dégâts, éviter les problèmes et mettre à bien son plan mais encore eut-il fallut que les choses s'arrêtent là, justement. Parfaitement incapable de retenir ses insultes -visant aléatoirement l'obscurité trop parfaite, les escaliers trop raides, la terre entière voire, plus occasionnellement, lui-même- James réveilla le plus petit... à son grand damne.

Les yeux à moitié fermé, les cheveux plus en bataille qu'en pleine journée et l'air encore bien fatigué, Theodore était apparu dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il fabriquait avant de demander, d'une petite voix, s'il pouvait l'accompagner. L'aîné fût alors forcé de remettre à plus tard ses préparations et son envie de solitude. A contre-cœur, il avait positivement hoché la tête, autorisant l'enfant à descendre avec lui.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du plus jeune qui alla ensuite, à la demande du second, chercher de quoi se couvrir afin de ne pas attraper froid. Évidemment, Theodore n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de faire remarquer qu'en plein été, il y avait plus de chances pour qu'il ait trop chaud avec une veste que froid sans, mais il s'exécuta tout de même. C'est en courant que le petit Nott revint, un gilet bien trop grand pour lui sur les épaules. Il flottait tellement dedans que James se demandait où il avait bien pu dénicher pareil vêtement.

.

Ce qu'avait craint le plus âgé en autorisant le second à descendre avec lui arriva. Le fils de Theophile était déjà en train de somnoler sur sa chaise dans la cuisine. Il se frottait les yeux, bâillait, luttait contre le sommeil qui venait reprendre ses droits ; Theodore accordait bien peu d'attention au petit-déjeuner qu'était en train de préparer James. C'était pourtant l'une de ses principales motivations pour rester au rez-de-chaussée au lieu de remonter retrouver son si confortable matelas.

James tournait le dos au jeune Nott. Il pestait, vociférait, passait son temps à râler après ces objets qui n'étaient jamais deux fois rangés à la même place. Malgré les quelques trois années qu'il avait pu passer ici, au manoir, jamais James n'avait été capable de se familiariser avec le contenu de chaque placard ou tiroir. A ses yeux, c'était comme si quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir, tous les soirs, à venir réorganiser l'ensemble du rangement de la manière la moins logique qui puisse être.

- James ? Pourquoi tu es toujours là ?

L'aîné daigna enfin se détourner du plan de travail devant lequel il se tenait debout. Après de longues minutes à chercher une paire de tasse ainsi que des assiettes et des couverts, il n'avait encore eu le temps de réellement se mettre au travail. Surprit, il scrutait l'enfant. James cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi de cette étonnante questions.

Ces dernières années, il lui avait pourtant semblé que leur relation s'était améliorée. Theodore faisait d'énormes efforts pour être moins insupportable, il obéissait plus volontiers même s'il en faisait encore parfois qu'à sa tête. Tous deux s'entendaient mieux et ne cherchaient plus sans cesse à avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre. Sans que ce soit l'amour fou entre eux, leur entente demeurait plutôt bonne.

- Tu pourrais facilement faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, s'expliqua Theodore en comprenant qu'il pouvait y avoir méprise. Tes études, pourquoi tu ne les as pas continué par exemple ? Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas un travail plus intéressant, mieux rémunéré, plus gratifiant... que surveiller un gamin et lui faire cours. Je comprends pas _comment_ tu peux te plaire à exercer un job bien en dessous de tes compétences réelles, James.

- C'est à six heures du matin que tu me poses ce genre de questions, toi ? Marmonna James sans en croire ses oreilles. Et je t'assure que s'occuper de toi est loin d'être quelque chose de facile, Theodore... et grâce à toi je suis obligé de m'intéresser à des sujets sur lesquels je ne me suis jamais penché...

- Tu parles de mes rêves là, comprit le brun en s'affalant sur la table et fixant le second sorcier. Ça n'empêche pas que tu pourrais trouver plus intéressant, surtout que tu parles plusieurs langues et tout ça quoi...

- M'occuper de toi me convient parfaitement, sourit Paterson.

Theodore ne répondit plus suite à cette réponse loin d'être celle espérée. Il haussa les épaules puis marmonna indistinctement quelques insultes que James ne su comprendre. Tant bien que mal, l'enfant chercha ensuite à dissimuler un long bâillement qu'il n'avait su retenir. De plus en plus, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et songeait à retourner se coucher... en espérant que le sommeil ne le prenne pas en traître et se volatilise sitôt sous ses draps.

- Retourne au lit, conseilla l'aîné. Oui, je te préparerais _quand même _ton petit-déjeuner tout à l'heure, le devança-t-il en le voyant sur le point d'émettre une objection. Mais là tu tombes de fatigues, Theodore...

- Bizarrement tu ne m'apprends rien, marmonna le petit brun en ne bougeant pas. Mais papa va bientôt partir au travail et je pourrais le voir comme ça.

L'air désolé, Paterson abandonna tout ce qu'il avait sorti et alla s'installer sur la chaise à côté de Theodore. Un court instant, le précepteur ferma les yeux, cherchant à la fois le courage de lui dire ce qui se passait mais également les mots adéquats pour le faire. Dire que Theophile n'avait aucunement conscience de ce que son fils serait prêt à faire pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance infime de l'apercevoir quelques instant dans la journée... le vieil homme ne savait pas et ne le saurait pas. C'était ça le plus triste.

- Il n'est pas rentré cette nuit, murmura James sans quitter Theodore des yeux. Tu ne le verras pas... pas ce matin en tout cas.

.

Theodore se redressa. Les épaules basses, seule sa tête était tournée en direction du second sorcier. Les grands yeux verts, fatigués et cernés du plus jeune fixaient James et eux-seuls suffisaient pour voir toute la peine causée par cette annonce à la fois si simple et si difficile à faire. Paterson dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas amener l'enfant contre lui afin d'ensuite aller de lui-même le remettre au lit en le portant puis le bordant. Theodore grandissait et n'aurait probablement pas apprécié d'être ainsi considéré.

Plus les années passaient et moins le brun avait la chance de pouvoir voir son père... et moins il le voyait : plus il changeait. Son manque de discipline, son arrogance, tendaient à se faire plus rares, voire à n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir que l'on se surprenait à parfois regretter. C'était fini, il n'usait et n'abusait plus de cette méthode pour attirer l'attention du vieil homme qu'était son père. Résigné, Theodore avait baissé les armes, accepté l'idée que Theophile ne s'intéressait pas -ou trop peu- à son cas et la présence de James était à présent vivement sollicitée.

- Si tu veux, on peut aller au chemin de traverse cet après-midi, proposa James afin de lui changer les idées. On ira manger une glace et on pourra faire un tour à Fleury & Bott.

- Non merci, refusa l'enfant. Je suis fatigué et je le serais encore.

Sans plus en dire, Theodore quitta sa chaise d'un bond pour regagner sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Ce n'était pas un manque d'envie d'aller au lit qui le faisait ainsi agir, seule l'annonce de James était responsable. Mais aurait-il pu se taire et ne pas lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour lui de croiser Theophile ? Non, le problème n'aurait été que retarder.

Le sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années était à présent seul dans la cuisine. Toujours assit, il fixait la vaisselle sortie mais toujours propre et décida d'aller ranger le tout afin de s'occuper un peu les idées. Le petit diable du début commençait à lui manquer. Leurs joutes verbales, leurs disputes, leur interminable gué-guerre avaient finalement un certain côté attachant. Lui qui avait tant souhaité avoir affaire à un Theodore calme, se mettait à regretter le sale gosse d'origine.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la pièce soit aussi bien rangée qu'avant leur arrivée. Plus rien ne traînait sur le plan de travail et les deux chaises qui avaient été utilisées étaient correctement remises. Paterson remonta donc chercher son matériel, qui avait été déposé sur son lit lorsque Theodore était apparu dans le couloir.

A présent qu'il était seul, James pouvait à loisir retourner à son projet initial ; la tasse de thé en moins. Travailler au coin d'un bon feu lui suffirait, finalement.

Grossière erreur que de penser que les choses seraient aussi simples ! Rien ne l'était jamais dans cette famille et c'était peut-être ça qui le faisait rester. L'imprévu, la surprise, rien n'était jamais acquis... pas même le comportement de Theodore.

Lorsque James passa devant la pièce où avait trouvé refuge le plus jeune, pour dormir et laisser aller sa peine, un bruit entendu le fit aussitôt entrer. Plusieurs fois, l'épisode des sombrals s'était répété même si les créatures chevalines n'étaient pas réapparues. Il laissa la porte grande ouverte et éclaira faiblement la chambre du bout de sa baguette.

- Theodore, murmura-t-il en trouvant l'enfant au bas de son lit, les yeux clos.

.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'instant où James avait remit Theodore au lit et celui où l'enfant avait rouvert les yeux. Bien mieux réveillé que la première fois, le brun n'avait guère traîné au lit et avait rapidement gagné le rez-de-chaussée dans l'espoir d'y trouver James... ce qui ne mit que peu de temps ! Assit par terre, le bras gauche étalé sur la table basse du salon et la tête posée dessus, le jeune homme s'était vraisemblablement endormi alors qu'il lisait ou travaillait. En s'approchant, l'enfant prit garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le surprendre ni le réveiller. Avec le temps, la jeunesse de James avait fini par ne plus rien avoir d'étonnante, c'était un fait, c'était normal... ce matin, voilà qu'elle revenait lui sauter au visage. Sa question précédente n'avait que plus d'intérêt encore et la réponse qui lui avait été donné continuait à lui déplaire : Paterson aurait pu faire tellement de choses !

Theodore attrapa doucement un des livres que James n'avait pas ouvert devant lui. Posé au sol, légèrement sous la table, soit il n'avait guère su montrer son intérêt aux yeux de celui qui enseignait, soit l'homme avait terminé de travailler ainsi et l'avait abandonné à ses côtés avant d'aller le ranger. Le plus jeune s'installa sur le canapé, tout près de Paterson, et glissa ses pieds sous la couverture posée sur les épaules du plus âgé.

Il attendrait que l'autre ouvre les yeux pour bouger de nouveau.

Un bon quart d'heure passa avant que James sursaute et ouvre enfin les yeux. La trace de la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé -et dans laquelle il n'était plus enroulé d'ailleurs- clairement visible sur sa joue, les yeux mi-clos tout éblouit qu'il était -les rideaux n'étaient pourtant qu'entrouvert- et l'air de se demander pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit mais dans le salon : l'adulte avait fière allure ! Négligemment, il se frotta les yeux et commença à regarder autour de lui. Theodore fût enfin remarqué.

- Déjà debout, marmonna James en le voyant après avoir tourné la tête et regardé partout ailleurs. Il est tôt, non ?

- Il est dix heures, répondit juste le plus jeune. J'ai supposé qu'il était l'heure de me lever et...

- Il était l'heure de te lever, confirma le premier en posant sa tête sur le bord du canapé, étalant un bras sur les coussins et fixant un pied de Theodore. J'irais bien me recoucher, moi, par contre, pendant que tu irais mettre quelque chose à tes pieds... tu me donnes froid.

Le fils Nott avait cessé de lire. Il ne perdait pas une miette de ce que pouvait dire ou faire James. Il était si rare de voir l'adulte se comporter d'une manière aussi naturelle. Pour une fois, Paterson agissait sans réfléchir, comme il l'aurait fait s'il ne s'était pas trouvé au manoir et Theodore appréciait cette facette dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Le fils Nott avait cessé sa lecture. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seule miette de ce que pouvait dire ou faire James lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller. Il était si rare de voir l'homme se comporter d'une manière aussi naturelle ! Pour une fois, Paterson osait agir sans trop réfléchir, comme il aurait pu le faire s'il ne s'était pas trouvé au manoir à devoir surveiller un petit sorcier. Theodore appréciait cette facette dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence jusqu'alors mais qui était une agréable découverte. James devenait de plus en plus intéressant au fil du temps, en plus d'être de moins en moins agaçant.

- On va migrer dans la cuisine ? Proposa Paterson après que son ventre se soit fait remarquer. Je n'ai pas oublié que je te dois un petit-déjeuner

Theodore n'eut pas à se faire prier bien longtemps, pas un instant à vrai dire. Lui aussi avait faim et seule la précédente promesse que lui avait faite son précepteur lui avait permis de résister à la tentation et d'attendre un peu. En un rien de temps, le jeune brun mit pied à terre, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Le livre, jusque là posé sur ses genoux, alla rejoindre la compagnie des autres sur la table basse tandis que son lecteur s'impatientait en attendant James.

- Tu tombes de plus en plus souvent, fit remarquer l'adulte une fois qu'ils furent dans la cuisine, faisant là référence à ce qui avait pu se passer un peu plus tôt. Que faisais-tu encore debout alors que tu m'avais dit que tu retournais dormir ? Quand je suis monté, tu étais en train de tomber... pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans ton lit ou assit à ce moment là ?

- Il fallait bien que j'accroche ma veste, répondit Theodore comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence -et s'en était une pour lui-. Dans le noir, même si je connais ma chambre, ce n'est pas si facile que ça tu sais et comme je ne pouvais pas juste la mettre par terre... merci de m'avoir remit au lit et tout ça.

- Tu aurais pu te faire mal, soupira le premier en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil Un jour tu pourrais te faire très mal... Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à détecter les signes avant coureur, à les comprendre pour pouvoir alors prendre les mesures nécessaires.

Au lieu de s'être installé sur sa chaise, Theodore avait préféré prendre position sur la table. Les pieds de l'enfant s'agitaient dans le vide en même temps qu'il jouait avec ses doigts. Il écoutait ce qu'était en train de lui dire James même s'il le savait déjà et depuis plusieurs années. N'était-il pas, après tout, le premier concerné dans cette histoire ? Il était déjà tombé dans les escaliers savaient, aujourd'hui, que ça aurait pu très mal se passer si son père n'avait pas été présent cette fois là. Pour une fois que Theophile n'était pas aux abonnés absent... il avait fallu qu'il perde sa chance de pouvoir rester en sa compagnie en l'inquiétant.

Bon, au moins s'était-il inquiété et n'était pas resté de marbre en voyant son fils sur le point de chuter.

- Je suis incapable de bouger, d'avancer ou même de parler quand ça arrive. Je sais que ça va venir mais je ne peux rien faire, se justifia le plus jeune. Et c'est déjà mieux qu'avant puisque... avant je tombais et c'était tout : je tombais.

- Tu évolues, tu grandis et ton don change avec toi, cru constater James. Peut-être qu'un jour tu sauras les prévenir voire même les contrôler.

- Elles changent, insista l'autre. Comment puis-je contrôler quelque chose qui change sans arrêt de forme ? Avant, quand j'étais petit, j'étais petit dans ce que je voyais, c'était des choses qui se passaient très peu de temps après mais maintenant... depuis que tu es là, et ce n'est probablement pas lié, mais depuis que tu es là tantôt je suis âgé de onze ans et dans la suivante j'ai dix-sept ans.

James tournait le dos à Theodore. Occupé à préparer tout ce qui n'allait plus tarder à être posé sur la table afin d'être englouti par l'appétit d'ogre du plus jeune, il ne pouvait tout voir. Le visage soucieux du petit Nott lui échappa donc, en revanche son ton inquiet et sa voix tremblotante, eux, furent bel et bien remarqué.

- Le plus étrange c'est qu'il y a toujours ce blond que je ne connais pas et que tu n'as pas l'air de connaître quand je te le décris. Il est là, toujours, tout le temps, même quand il n'est pas près de moi il est là... mais au loin. Je ne sais pas qui il est ; je ne sais même pas s'il existe réellement ou s'il est juste une étrangeté de ces _choses_... Peut-être n'est-il qu'une création de mon esprit pour me permettre de différencier un simple rêve d'une de ces... _visions_ ? Je sais pas, je sais simplement que le blond est là...

- Et ce blond t'inspire confiance ?

- Oui, chuchota Theodore. Je sais que s'il existait, je lui ferais confiance... à cause de _ça_ justement. Il ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal, il se contente d'être là, de me parler et de s'occuper de moi si ça ne va pas.

- Alors j'espère qu'il existe, sourit James.

.

- James ? Je pense qu'il y a une chouette à la fenêtre. Il a l'air de vouloir entrer.

- J'ai entendu, Theodore, soupira l'adulte toujours debout devant le plan de travail à se battre avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

L'enfant avait changé. Il avait grandit. Il s'était calmé. Il était devenu supportable, en somme. Il agissait à présent comme n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge : il obéissait et désobéissait occasionnellement. N'importe qui l'ayant précédemment connu pourrait affirmer la réalité de ce changement. Cependant, Theodore avait encore et toujours cette même -et désagréable- manie de ne jamais vouloir se lever afin d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. C'était même pire puisque le faire ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit ! Depuis toujours, il se contentait d'alerter un adulte. Le plus souvent, c'était à James que l'on annonçait la présence d'un visiteur à plumes. Peut-être pensait-il qu'on entendait pas les innombrables et violents coups de becs qui étaient donnés sur la vitre.

- Il s'excite le piaf, s'amusa le petit. Tu devrais aller lui ouvrir.

- Tu peux peut-être t'en occuper, non ? S'agaça James. Tu vois bien que j'ai les mains prises là.

Theodore leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, profondément agacé. Il aurait de loin préféré pouvoir continuer à se concentrer uniquement sur sa nourriture au lieu de devoir l'abandonner pour se lever et aller jusqu'à la fenêtre -bien trop loin à ses yeux d'enfant qui avait faim-. L'acharnement, tel était le mot le plus adéquat à la présente situation, dont faisait preuve le volatile le poussa à obtempérer.

La chouette hulotte, aux yeux noirs et au plumage roux sans le moindre défaut, était en train de claquer son bec sur la vitre sans donner l'impression de s'en lasser. La main peu sure, le plus jeune sorcier ouvrit la fenêtre. L'animal n'avait pas l'air aussi commode que ses prédécesseurs. Particulièrement agressif, elle continuait à donner des coups de becs, manquant à plusieurs reprises de lui pincer les doigts sitôt avait-il le malheur d'attacher un peu trop sa main, Theodore eut toute la misère du monde à détacher la lettre soigneusement accrochée à sa patte.

Même si la chouette était loin de la mériter, le jeune Nott lui donna tout de même une friandise. Celle-ci fût accueillie à cœur joie et appréciée à sa juste valeur... ce qui ne la rendit pas pour autant plus docile.

- C'est quoi comme lettre ? Interrogea James en tournant la tête mais sans lâcher son activité.

- Poudlard, sourit le plus jeune en voyant le sceau derrière l'enveloppe avant de le perdre aussi vite qu'il n'avait pu apparaître.

Paterson avait vu le brusque changement dans son comportement et ne comprit pas. Sa joie avait été de bien trop courte durée au vu de la signification qu'avait cette lettre. N'importe quel petit sorcier était heureux de recevoir sa première lettre pour Poudlard. Pourquoi Theodore, qui avait toujours eu cette soif d'apprendre, de comprendre et d'utiliser une baguette... pourquoi ne se réjouissait-il pas davantage ? Étonné, James vit l'enfant s'asseoir par terre. Les jambes ramenées contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, le plus jeune paraissait affreusement fragile.

- Theodore ? Appela-t-il doucement.

- Maman avait dit qu'elle serait là et... et elle n'est pas...

Le précepteur cessa toute activité, posa ce qu'il avait en main et ordonna à Dips de finir à sa place les préparations. James alla alors s'installer, à son tour, à même le carrelage. Il prit place auprès de Theodore qui vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Le bras droit du plus âgé serra le brun tandis que l'autre retirait doucement l'enveloppe qui se trouvait toujours dans les mains de l'enfant. Mieux valait éviter que ces mains tremblantes et ces larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de se mettre à couler ne l'abîment trop.

- Qu'aviez-vous prévu de faire, tous les deux, quand tu aurais ta lettre ?

- Être contents et rester à deux, souffla le brun. On ne peut pas rester à deux donc... comment je peux être content puisque c'était de rester à deux qui m'aurait rendu content.

- Attend moi un instant, sourit James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je reviens.

.

En vitesse, mais sans pour autant trop se précipiter, James se rendit dans sa chambre. Alors que la pièce où dormait Theodore était toujours impeccablement rangée, sans jamais le moindre objet ou vêtement qui n'était pas à son exacte place ; celle de l'adulte était dans un tout autre état.

Froissée, en boule, à l'endroit ou à l'envers, chemises et cravates jonchaient le sol, rencontrant plumes ou parchemins. Les draps correctement tirés sur le lit dénotaient donc dans ce paysage de désolation. C'était l'œuvre de Dips qui, tous les matins, venait refaire le lit sans oser en faire davantage dans la chambre... ayant reçu l'ordre express de ne toucher à rien.

- C'est un désordre organisé, Dips, vois-tu ?

Sans avoir à chercher, ni à se poser la moindre question, James ouvrit le second tiroir de son bureau et en sorti un petit carnet à la couverture marron. A l'intérieur, y étaient soigneusement répertoriés chacun des rêves que pouvait faire et raconter Theodore. Tous les détails qui pouvaient lui être donnés y figuraient. Depuis le soir où l'enfant avait commencé à parler, pour la première fois, des sombrals : Paterson avait prit le parti de les noter pour ne pas en oublier et éventuellement facilité ses recherches.

Au début, il avait simplement noté les événements sur un morceau de parchemin. Le jeune homme pensait, à l'époque, qu'il s'agissait là d'un incident isolé même s'il devait probablement y avoir anguille sous roche. James avait pourtant rapidement opté pour une nouvelle manière de fonctionner. Plus facile à manipuler, avec une espérance de vie plus élevée et plus simple à retrouver : un cahier s'était révélé fort utile lorsque les rêves avaient commencés à devenir plus fréquents.

Comme ça avait pu être dit : le petit blond dont avait parlé Theodore apparaissait systématiquement.

Tantôt grand, tantôt petit.

Parfois ami, jamais ennemi.

Il était comme un point fixe dans ce qui serait les années d'études de Theodore.

James ne pouvait qu'espérer que le garçon soit réel.

Paterson laissa le carnet sur son bureau. Tout au dessus d'une pile déjà fort bancale défiant les lois de la gravité, si Theodore avait vu ça il n'aurait su retenir une remarque. L'adulte attrapa ensuite une boîte qu'il avait préalablement fait emballer afin de l'offrir à l'enfant le jour de son anniversaire.

Il trouverait bien autre chose pour le jour fatidique ; c'était aujourd'hui où de nouveaux ingrédients pour son kit de potions étaient utiles.

.

Theodore profita de l'absence de James pour reprendre sa lettre, posée à quelques centimètres de lui. En revanche, se lever afin de retourner s'installer à un endroit plus confortable que le sol ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Un peu tremblant, l'enfant décacheta enfin l'enveloppe.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours attendu, espéré, souhaité si vivement se trouvait actuellement là, dans ses mains. Pourtant, aucune joie n'était lisible sur le visage encore enfantin du petit brun alors âgé d'une dizaine d'année pour quelques jours encore. Trop de souvenirs, trop de promesses et des absences trop évidentes l'empêchait de laisser exploser sa joie.

Son regard balaya rapidement le haut de la lettre. Le nom d'Albus Dumbledore était comme celui de Lord Voldemort ou Harry Potter : bien trop connu pour ses jeunes oreilles qui commençait à se lasser de toutes ces histoires dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié du sens réel. Les prestigieux titres du vieil homme à la barbe blanche ne l'intéressaient pas non plus. Le Grand-Ordre de Merlin, son doctorat et ce qui suivait n'intéressait que difficilement un enfant de son âge.

_ Cher Mr Nott,_

_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_ Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_ La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_ Veuillez croire, cher Mr Nott, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Les yeux pétillants, la magie du moment commençait enfin à arriver.

Assit dans la cuisine, à la même table, à la même place, sur la même chaise qu'à chacun des repas qu'il pouvait prendre : Theodore avait le regard vide. Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'il fixait son verre de jus d'orange toujours plein. Tout ce qui se trouvait face à lui restait plein. Il ne touchait à rien, n'avait envie de rien, ne disait rien. Installé juste en face de l'enfant, James observait attentivement le comportement de celui-ci tout en restant, lui aussi, silencieux.

Si le changement dans le comportement du jeune Nott avait la réception de la lettre était déjà évident : l'arrivée de la fameuse enveloppe n'avait fait qu'accentuer les faits. Depuis une dizaine de jours déjà, le nombre de rires et de sourires avaient considérablement chuté... déjà avare en bonne humeur, Theodore n'était plus qu'une ombre qui se déplaçait dans le manoir.

- Ton père ne t'a pas oublié, assura le jeune Paterson en posant sa tasse de café vide dans l'évier. Tu peux penser que c'est le cas mais...

- Demain il reviendra en ayant trop bu, le coupa sèchement Theodore en donnant un coup dans sa tasse. Ce n'est qu'après-demain qu'il viendra... mais ça sera doublement trop tard.

James ne fit pas remarquer qu'il venait de mettre du chocolat partout sur la table. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le liquide et ce fût comme si de rien était...

- Il arrive que ce que tu vois en rêve ne se produise pas, tenta maladroitement l'adulte en revenant s'installer. Theodore... tu as peut-être un don pour voir l'avenir mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que ce sont tes choix, tes décisions qui ont de l'importance. Ce que tu vois est une possibilité, pas un fait.

- Onze ans ce n'est rien, murmura l'enfant. C'est... c'est rien du tout même... C'est pas un âge important. Rien n'est un âge important. On vieillit toute l'année, on prend de l'âge toute l'année... c'est pas grave s'il n'est pas là.

Le précepteur ne savait que répondre à ça. Theodore ne pouvait penser ces mots mais osait les formuler. Comment son père pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte que son fils avait à ce point besoin de lui. Theophile était son seul parent et jamais il n'était présent même les jours importants dans sa vie de jeune sorcier.

Même s'il venait d'affirmer haut et fort le contraire : James savait que les rêves de Theodore se vérifiaient le plus souvent. Les horreurs qu'ils pouvaient voir se produisaient le plus souvent. Ajouté au fait que le temps avait permis à James d'apprendre à suffisamment bien connaître Theophile pour savoir qu'être absent, revenir un peu trop alcoolisé voire ne pas revenir tout simplement correspondait tout à fait au personnage.

Sans réfléchir, il contourna la table afin d'amener le plus jeune contre lui. Theodore n'aimait pas être prit dans les bras excepté lorsqu'il était celui qui, le premier, esquissait ce geste. Malgré la sainte horreur que le plus jeune pouvait vouer à ce geste : Paterson se mit même d'aller lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il. Tu deviens vieux, attention.

- Pas autant que toi.

Sans beaucoup de convictions, Theodore força James à le relâcher. Grognant quelques insultes bien gentilles dans sa barbe inexistante, l'enfant sourit malgré tout.

- Même s'il n'est pas parfait... Theophile est ton père.

- Sur le parchemin, claqua l'enfant. Dans les faits il n'est rien... il n'est plus rien... C'est plus toi qui...

Paterson avait apprit à apprécier le gosse tout comme il avait apprit à réagir en conséquence selon son humeur. Lorsqu'il jouait, occasionnellement, la carte de la provocation : mieux valait lui rappeler qui fixait les règles et remettre les limites en évidence ; au contraire, lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit, terrorisé par une nouvelle vision... alors dans ce cas il était préférable de le rassurer puis de le mettre face à une tasse fumante devant laquelle il piquerait du nez.

En revanche, James avait encore du mal lorsque Theophile était mêlé à l'histoire. C'était toujours plus difficile de le raisonner, de le réconforter... tout était plus difficile lorsque le vieil homme était concerné.

- Pourquoi il n'est jamais là ? Le père de cet imbécile de Malefoy rentre tous les soirs, lui... et à un moment mon père le faisait donc c'est bien que c'est possible, non ?

- Ton père n'a pas les mêmes fonctions. On attend pas les mêmes choses de...

- J'aimerais que maman soit toujours là et qu'il soit mort à sa place... ça changerait pas mal de chose, marmonna amèrement le plus jeune.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère dans ses propos que James prit pour parti de retourner le prendre contre lui. Le menton posé sur le crâne de l'enfant, Paterson en voulait à Theophile d'être aussi peu présent au profit de son soi-disant travail et de ses bien trop nombreuses réunions tardives.

- Je suis là et le serais toujours pour toi, Theodore.

- Je suis content que tu sois pas parti, chuchota l'enfant, tout en profitant qu'on ne puisse le voir pour laisser couler quelques larmes rageuses.

- Ne te l'avais-je pas promis ?

* * *

Une fois de plus (je vais passer mon temps à le dire -et sans me contredire cette fois-) il n'est pas impossible que plusieurs coquilles soient présentes (lettres, doublons, horreurs grammaticales, maladresses) : si vous en voyez n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer (je ne le prendrais absolument pas mal, bien au contraire !)

Bonne soirée, bonne journée, bonne semaine, à bientôt !

SB


End file.
